Hometown Justice, Book 1: Homecoming
by Alex Cloninger
Summary: A marine, who was discharged for violation of orders, returns to his small hometown to find it overrun with drugs, gangs, and crime. My version of the story. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. I took the opening from the movie: The Marine starring John Cena.
1. Prolouge

Hometown Justice  
Book One: Homecoming

_Afghanistan Prisoner Camp._

_The marine moved silently through the hollow walkway with the walls inches from his war painted face. Light shone through some small holes, instigating the marine to peer through them. Inside he saw a United States Soldier bound and gagged as an al-Quada operative stood behind him with a sword held high. Quickly the marine pressed his right index finger to the earpeice he was wearing._

_ "Commander. Target sighted. I need to move in asap before the al-Quada commence with their decaptition," the marine said, his voice low._

_ "Soldier, your orders are to observe and be the ghost of this recon. Backup is on the way. ETA in five minutes," the commander said in his ear._

_ "Commander there is no time. Decaptition in progress now on two POWs, as well as two civilians. Commander I am calling an audible here," the marine stated._

_ "Damn it Ruler, this is not some movie. If you move-" the commander was cut off as Ruler smashed the communicator into the floor. _

_ Ruler smashed through the wall, startling the al-Quada operatives in the room. Ruler had counted three armed soldiers before he smashed through the wall. He had missed one, but that didn't matter. He was a Marine with a third degree blackbelt. Swiftly moving into action, he took out two of the guards by lashing out with his right leg, striking the cinder block column with a stiff kick that caused it collapse onto the operatives. Proceeding he relieved one of the fallen guards of their assault rifle, as the remaining two soldiers opened fire in the small space. Their bullets richocheted around the room before planting themselves in a wall. Ruler stood up and emptied the rifle into the operatives before they had a chance to reload. Gripping a combat knife strapped to his boot, Ruler cut the prisoners free. _

_Two weeks later...United States Military Base in Baghdad._

_ The gym was crowded with many soldiers lifting weights as the Commander entered. He scanned the room and found the blonde hair that signaled his target. He cleared his throat._

_ "Attention!" the Commander stated sternly._

_ All of the soldiers immediately dropped their weights and fell in line. The commander walked down the line. He stopped in front of the blonde haired blue eyed marine. The marine wasn't overly muscular or tall, but the commander had to admit he was the best in the room. _

_ "Sargent Ruler, a word with you in private please?" the commander asked, raising his eyebrow._

_ Ruler stepped out of the line up and walked towards the door as the Commander sternly said, "At Ease. As you were,"_

_ "Commander, what is this about?" Ruler asked._

_ "Sargent, what you did two weeks ago...it required disciplinary action. We are having to discharge you," The commander said, being very blunt._

_ "But Commander, this is my life. I'm a marine," Ruler argued._

_ "The best, I've ever laid my eyes on son. But you violated a direct order," The commander said._

_ "Commander. I have put my life on the line and sacrificed my family for The Marines. How could you expect me to sit and wait five minutes for backup while the al-Quada slaughtered four people?" Ruler asked._

_ "Sargent. It is out of my hands now. You used tactics not taught to you by the Marine Core to violate orders. That is why we had to discharge you. Please leave now Sargent while it is still an Honorable Discharge," The commander said as he turned to leave, leaving Ruler standing there, in shock._


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

The country roads rolled past him, almost lazily in the heat. He hated the way he had been removed from the marines, but supposed this could work for the best since his last letter from home indicated his father had retired as sheriff of Polkville and was having health troubles trying to run the family farm. He knew his sister could use the help. Adjusting himself in the stiff seat of the cab, Ruler looked to hid right to see the Welcome To Polkville sign.

"Stop right here, man," Ruler said.

"Sir, with all due respect the commander told me to take you directly into town," The driver said.

"Look, if you let me out here, there is an extra fifty in it for you," Ruler said, removing the bill from his wallet.

The drive stared at the money a moment before taking it. Ruler got out of the car, and grabbed his single bag. He also grabbed a small box in the seat, which held his sunglasses. He removed the mirrored sunglasses and put them on, along with his backwards Duke Blue Devils flat billed hat. He missed being dressed as a civilian. He wore a white tanktop that showcased his 'Killkwik Soldier' tattoo on his right arm, and the spiraling barbwire in flames around his left bicep. He also sported some denim shorts that were a bit baggy, not overly baggy. He had met Kobe Bryant a few years back after a lakers game, and recieved Kobe's game shoes. He sported those too.

Ruler walked along the railroad tracks he had gotten out of the cab at, passing by the old mill. Polkville Textiles used to be the heart and soul of his town. But from the looks of it, in the ten years he had been gone, things had changed. The mill sat with a ghostly appearance to it, broken windows and some graffiti covered its once glorious walls. Staring intently at the graffiti, Ruler noted it was the trademark of a gang that had given the upper part of North Carolina so much trouble his platoon had been called in to handle things: The Gorzia Gang. Ruthless criminals who had run rampant throughout the northern parts of the state until Ruler and is loyal platoon etered the fray. Shaking away the memory, Ruler kept walking. He adjusted the bag over his shoulder and continued walking.

Meanwhile on the otherside of town, a large red Ford f-350 carrying six passengers pulled into a parking spot in front of a hardware store. the four doors opened as all six men clambered out. The driver, wearing a black tanktop and tight denim pants, signalled to the other men, who all wore denim pants and button up shirts, to enter the store. The men all laughed as they spotted the sole customer in the store.

"Why, Mrs. White, why didn't Mr. White come down here himself?" asked the white mustached guy, with a red tattoo of a dragon on his right forearm.

Mrs. White smiled and nodded gently.

"Mr. White doesn't know I'm buying him new tools, Mark, and the only hardware store he trusts is Frank Bingham's," she said softly.

"Mr. White's birthday is this week isn't it?" Mark asked.

Mrs. White nodded.

Looking to the driver, Mark signalled with his right hand. The driver picked up a bunch of tools off the shelf and stuffed them into a bag. He passed the bag to Mark. Mark extended the bag to Mrs. White.

"Here you go, Mrs. White. All on the house courtesy of Tommy Leons and The Leons' Boys," Mark said, waving his free hand towards the driver.

"Mark, you were such a nice boy growing up. And you've gotten yourself in the Leons' Boys and become something else," Mrs. White said, taking the bag.

As Mrs. White walked out the door, Tommy Leons locked the door and changed the open sign to close. The Leons' Boys walked to the back of the store with Tommy and Mark leading. Mark approached Frank Bingham and smiled.

"Ah, Frank. Have you had time to think out our offer?" Mark asked.

"Mark Bagwell, you double crosser. You boys have no credit in this store. You just let Mrs. White steal a bunch of tools," Frank said, his gray eyes narrowing in anger.

Mark stared deeply into those gray eyes with his own green eyes.

"Frank, you know The Leons' Boys don't steal. We brought cash to pay for those tools," Mark said, as Tommy dropped a pile of cash on the counter. "You just need to answer my question,"

"Mark, I refuse your offer. My Great-Granddaddy ran this store, he passed it to my granddaddy, who passed it to my daddy, and then he passed it to me," Frank said.

Tommy stepped forward, removing his mirrored sunglasses.

"How sweet? Family ties within business. Well Frank, see here's the deal. There are fifteen hardware stores in this county. Your hardware store makes the least amount of money out of them all. That's got to hurt your pride and joy? So why not let us take it off your hands for a bit, spruce things up a bit, and then we can make this store the number one hardware store in the county," Tommy said, with his northern accent that seemed like a mixture of southern dialect.

"No means no," Frank said, pushing the money towards The Leons' Boys.

Mark grabbed Frank's extended arm and held it tightly. Tommy grabbed a rubber hammer from the nearby shelf and slammed it five times into Frank's forearm. Frank's arm broke after the fifth impact.

"Frank, listen to me, and listen to me good. This is your last time to think about our offer. It is very generous and I am a very generous business man. Frank, you do not want me to force your hand. If I do that, Frank, your family could be endanger and you don't want that do ya?" Tommy asked, getting right in Frank's face.

Mark's watch started beeping loudly.

"Oh Frank, saved by the bell. The Leons' Boys have to go welcome an old friend home," Tommy said as he signalled to the boys with a whistle to get in the truck.

Ruler walked silently upon the porch to his father's farmhouse. He dropped his bag on the grass at the steps base. He opened the screen door with ease, silently and stepped into the kitchen. A smiled spread across his face. He could hear his mother singing softly in the kitchen as she prepared lunch for his father and sister.

"Alex, tell your father that your home and lunch is served," Mrs. Ruler said, without looking behind her at Alex.

"How did you know I was there?" Alex asked.

"It comes with the terroritory of being a marine's mother," She said turning around and kissing his cheek, "and before you get your father, do you think you could pick up Chase?"

"Chase?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Amy's son? You have been gone a while," Mrs. Ruler said.

"Who is his father?" Alex asked, suddenly angry.

Mrs. Ruler looked at the floor, tears welling in her eyes.

"Amy was dating Alhan Davis, the preacher's son. They were going to get married right after Chase was born, but a week before the wedding, Chase was just a month old, Alhan was caught in a crossfire between The Gorzia Gang and The Leons' Boys," Mrs. Ruler explained, "He was killed upon impact by a .357 revolver round because the two gangs were fighting over drugs. The sheriff, of course, didn't do anything to either gang because he is married to Gorzia Gang's only daughter and he is the brother of Tommy Leons the leader of the Leons' Boys,"

"Sounds like a bunch of hicks and mexicans don't know their roles," Alex said.

"Chase is at Martial Arts School in town. Can you please pick him up?" Mrs. Ruler asked.

"You mean Ames let him take martial arts?" Alex asked turning to leave.

Alex ventured back into the backyard and saw his father had already returned from the fields. The hardened ex-marshal of the quiet town was on the bumper of a bright blue 1969 Chevelle Coupe. He motioned for Alex to come closer.  
"What is this?" Alex asked.  
"A project. You crashed this beauty the night before prom. I had it towed here and using the money you sent us every month, along with Chase's help, I fixed her up just in time for you to drive her," Mr. Ruler said, tossing Alex the keys.  
"Dad, you know I love this car too much. I didn't want you spending that money on my car, it was to hire help for the farm and pay bills," Alex said, his eyes narrowing.  
"Chase even suggested we install a CD player," Mr. Ruler said, ignoring Alex's comment, "and he filled the over the visor CD case with your favorite artist after asking Amy about it,"  
Mr. Ruler flipped down the visor and displayed a collection of Eminem CDs. Alex gingerly walked around the car and tried opening the driver's side door. It didn't budge.  
"That's the thing son, we couldn't get neither door to open, so we took the liberty of removing the windows. Chase, a smart kid, he installed NASCAR brand windows. You velcro them up if you ever need to use them. We just park it in the building over there and leave the windows open," Mr. Ruler said.  
"Thanks Dad," Alex said smiling,  
"Now hurry and pick up Chase. It'll be the first run of the car since we fixed her up for you. Then come on back for dinner," Mr. Ruler said, his eyes welling up with tears.

Alex turned the key in the ignition and felt the engine rumble beneath the hood. He slowly backed out of the driveway and turned towards the town. He didn't bother with the radio, he just enjoyed the ride. He passed several familiar places in town: Polkville High School, The Rollerama Skating Rink(where he had broken his arm in three separate occasions), Davis's Drug Store, and Bingham's Hardware. His eyes spotted the sign that read closed on the door. He pulled the Chevelle into a parking spot and got out. He checked his watch.  
_It's only 11:15a.m. why is Frank closed so early?_ Alex thought. Just as the thought crossed his mind, he saw the door open and several men walked out. He recognized one of the men as Mark Bagwell.  
"MARK!" Alex called out.  
Mark turned his head and saw Alex standing next to the Chevelle. He walked over and extended his hand to Alex. Alex shook his hand, hesitantly.  
"What's up at Frank's?" Alex asked.  
"Nothing much. Frank closed early due to some convention in town. He asked me and Tommy Leons here to close up for him. We were just sweeping up," Mark said.  
"Oh really, sweeping up you say?" Alex asked, cocking an eyebrow. "So if I walk over there, the door will be locked and Frank isn't in the store?"  
"You don't trust us, Marine?" Tommy asked.  
"I didn't say that, Mr…um?" Alex said.  
"Leons. Tommy Leons," Tommy said extending his hand.  
"I didn't say that at all, Mr. Leons, but you see when Mark here tells a lie, his right eye twitches just a bit. And just as he was feeding me that bullshit story, his eye was twitching like a crack addict on caffeine. So would you boys mind if I just looked behind you to make sure everything is locked up and secure?" Alex asked, pushing past Mark and ignoring Tommy's hand.  
As Alex pushed past, Tommy and one of his men grabbed Alex's arm, turning him around.  
"Come on, Marine, let us buy you a drink. Marines do drink, right?" Tommy asked.  
"Yeah we do. But I suggest you don't ever put your hands on me again if you wanna continue using them," Alex said, narrowing his eyes at Tommy's muscled up goon. "I'd love to catch a drink with you boys but I've really gotta get over to the Martial Arts school and pick up my nephew," Alex said.  
Mark's eyes lit up.  
"How is Amy anyways?" He asked.  
"I haven't seen her yet," Alex said.  
"We haven't seen her since her fiancee's funeral," Mark said, "Could you tell her hello from Mark and The Leons' Boys?"  
Alex stopped in his tracks. His mothers words echoed throughout his brain.  
"You run with the Leons' Boys, Mark?" Alex asked without turning to look at his former friend.  
"Yeah. Everyone you know runs with The Leons' Boys. That scumbag Antoine Demarco began running with The Gorzia Gang. We had to defend ourselves. The only person from our graduating class who has chosen sides has to be the two boys you ran around with during school: Kwondo and Manson," Mark said.  
"Did you know that your little Leons' Boys Gang and The Gorzia Gang are the ones responsible for Amy's Fiancee's murder?" Alex asked.  
"The Leons' Boys were found to be innocent of that charge. We were nowhere near that incident. Matter of fact, we were out of town on business," Tommy said, "you can ask Judge Taylors about that one,"  
"Lemme Guess, the Leons' Boys are just like the boyscouts. You defend your homes, go on camping trips and hold fundraisers?" Alex asked.  
"Never thought of it like that, Marine, but yeah something to that effect," Tommy said.  
"Well then, I'm just going to warn you. I'm back in town and I don't want either of the two gangs near my family," Alex said, climbing into his car and starting it.

Anger passed over fairly quickly as he drove towards the martial arts school. It was gone as soon as he saw the sign on the top of the building that read: Kwondo's Karate and Martial Arts.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Alex walked into the room just in time to see a kid who looked remarkably like himself sparing with another kid. Smiling, he walked into the center of the room clapping as the younger version of himself landed a well-placed roundhouse kick to the side of the opponent's head. The opponent fell, crumpling like a wet bag. Everyone turned to look at Alex as he walked closer.

"Bravo!" Alex exclaimed.

The younger version of himself bowed to the opponent. Alex could not believe how similar Chase looked to himself at Chase's age. They even had the same color hair.

"Chase Davis, victor by TKO!" a familiar voice said from behind Alex.

Alex turned and locked eyes with his best friend, Tai Kwondo. Tai stood slightly taller than Alex, with more muscle, due to his constant training. Tai's dark hair had gotten a tad longer, reaching almost to his shoulders, but it was tied up traditionally. Alex locked eyes with his friend's green eyes and they instantly took fighting stances, beginning to trade blows. Alex, who had always been quicker than Tai, was dodging and weaving like crazy, until he performed the same move Chase had used. Tai caught his foot, which Alex had counted on, quickly bringing his left leg around and striking Tai in the ribs. Tai stumbled backwards clutching his ribs, as Alex landed, regaining his balance and leaping forward with a thrust kick aimed for Tai's chest. Tai crossed his arms in front of his chest at just the right moment, still taking a little impact, but deflecting most of it. Alex flipped backwards and smiled.

"Looks like we've both improved, Ruler," Tai said, panting heavily.

"I think you've gotten better, Tai, I didn't have much time for martial arts on base," Alex said.

"But you managed to master that amazing thrust kick," Tai said.

"I mastered that before leaving," Alex said.

Tai's jaw hit the floor. He slowed his breathing down and stood up, bowing to Alex.

"Class this is Polkville's very own, Tiger Style Champion, Alex Ruler," Tai said.

The entire class stood and bowed. Alex returned the bow.

"Chase, this is your uncle," Tai said.

"Hiyah!" Chase shouted, lunging at Alex with a sharp hook.

Alex blocked the hook with his right wrist, and wrapped his nephew's arm around behind his back.

"First Rule of Tiger Style, when you are facing a room full of martial artists, never let your guard down," Alex said, just as Chase tried to sweep Alex's legs, which resulted in Alex jumping and lifting Chase off the floor by his waist. "Second Rule of Tiger Style, never let your guard down even when you've taken out the major threat," Alex said.

"Chase! Why are you showing such hostility towards your uncle?" Tai demanded.

"He left my mom, grandma, grandpa, and my dad when they needed him," Chase said, still struggling against Alex's grip.

"I didn't leave anyone. I barely knew your father before he was killed, and I'm going to make up for missing out on the first ten years of your life," Alex said.

Alex released Chase, who ran to his designated seat. Tai stood in front of the class.

"Class," Tai said, as all the youngsters straightened up and waited Tai's instructions, "Dismissed. We'll meet again on Friday,"

With that, the students all ran off into the locker rooms. Tai and Alex walked around and talked.

"So you inherited the place from your grandfather?" Alex asked.

"Not really," Tai said, packing up his own gear, "The Leones' Boys began buying up properties in town, so grandfather was going to sell to Tommy when I won the National Martial Arts Championship. There is an understood rule that the winner of the National Martial Arts Championship can name one school as his sanctuary,"

"And you choose this place?" Alex asked.

"Otherwise we'd be standing in a strip club right now, and those kids would be members of gangs," Tai said, "Alex, this town has gone to hell in a hand basket ever since Tommy showed up and starting recruiting members to fight against Antoine,"

"I heard that you refused the offer," Alex said.

"Sure as hell did," Tai said, "Tommy runs a tight ship. We all know his men are running drugs through town, Alex, but no one is man enough to stand up against that army,"

Alex twisted his foot gently on the floor.

"All that is going to change now," He said, solemnly.

"How, Alex, A-Are you going to waltz in Tommy's office down at The Naked Cherry, kick his teeth in and make him sing? Or are you going to get Tommy and Antoine to meet you in town and kill them both with a napkin?" Tai asked, "You have been overseas for almost eleven years, Ruler, you don't understand what is going on in this town. The Mill isn't the heart and soul of the town, in case you haven't noticed. Without Tommy's casinos and Antoine's strip clubs, this town would be nothing," Tai said, his voice rising in anger.

Alex sniffed the air.

"What's that smell, Tai?" Alex asked.

Tai sniffed the air and gagged.

"Someone is smoking weed," Tai said, "Probably next door at the strip club,"

"Then why is the smell so strong in here?" Alex asked.

"We share the same vent system," Tai said, pointing overhead to the air duct, "Anyways, once you drop Chase off, why not swing by central park for the annual football game fundraiser. It'll be one four on four game. Our team consists of me, Manson, and Rolph. We need a fourth member and if memory serves correctly, you have a mean spiral on your passing as a quarterback," Tai said.

Alex smiled, slapping hands with Tai as Chase returned from the locker room.

"I'll be there," Alex said.

Alex was dressed for action, wearing a basketball jersey and basketball shorts. While he was taping his knees and elbows up, Chase joined him on the couch. Alex looked at his nephew skeptically.

"You got plans for tonight?" Alex asked.

"No," Chase said shaking his head.

"You got some boys coming over to play video games?" Alex asked.

"No," Chase said, again shaking his head, as he picked up the remote control and clicking on the television.

Alex continued wrapping his knees with athletic tape as Chase scanned the television guide. Occasionally, Alex noted that Chase would look at him as he wrapped the tape tightly.

"Five hundred channels and there ain't a thing on worth watching," Chase said.

"Dude, at least you didn't grow up in my time. We had," Alex started to say.

"Nineteen channels and had to walk across the room to switch the channel," Chase said, rolling his eyes. "Mom has told me that a thousand times,"

"She stole that line from," Alex started to say.

"From you, but you stole it from Great-Grandpa Ruler," Chase said, "Heard that one too,"

Alex rolled his eyes this time. He had finished taping his elbows up and slapped them firmly twice apiece. Afterwards he started adjusting the tightness of his knee tape. When the grip of the tape was tight enough, Alex reach for his knee pads on the coffee table.

"If you're just playing a friendly game of football, why are you putting all that tape and pads on?" Chase asked.

"Because I'm a marine and martial artist first and foremost so I know that it is important to take care of my body. It's the only one I'll ever get," Alex said.

"I still don't get it. You aren't going to be using your full weight in tackles out there," Chase said.

"My marine buddy, Jason, said that one time during one of our football games during recess. This huge guy we called Tanker, bowled into Jason using only a simple clothesline. Jason suffered a bruised abdomen and a torn bicep. Doctor said if he had been wearing elbow protection, he may not have suffered the bicep tear," Alex explained.

"Whatever. Those old war stories don't faze me," Chase said, "besides if you loved the marines so much, why'd you come back here?"

"That is classified information, Chase. Let me tell you something, kid, I didn't choose to come back," Alex said. "I'd much rather be back in Iraq or Iran or Afghanistan fighting the enemies of the United States instead of here in my hometown where two gangs run things,"

With that, Alex finished pulled his pads on and walked the door.

Hours had passed since his conversation with Chase. Since then, Alex's gear had grass stains on it like none before. His team was ahead by a touchdown. It was the fourth quarter with fifteen seconds on the clock. They had used their last time out to stop the clock. Alex led his four man team through two challenges before getting to play against The Leons' Boys team. Mark, Tommy, and two other members of the gang stared at Alex, Tai, Ken, and Rolph. Rolph was Alex's guard. Ken and Tai acted as the receivers. Alex scanned the field looking for a possible opening. His eyes caught a small group of teenagers in the crowd. They were passing around a joint. What really caught Alex's eyes was the fact Chase was sitting with them.

_When the hell did he get here?_ Alex thought. He noticed that two of the kids sitting with Chase had arrived with Leons and Mark. Alex narrowed his eyes. Tommy Leons was their main defensive tackle. Alex planned it out perfectly in his mind. He was going to bait Tommy up and stiff arm him.

"Rolph, I want you to go long!" Alex said, shocking the rest of his team.

Rolph's rotund face hit the floor.

"Alex, I'm no receiver," He said.

"Don't worry, Rolphie. I'm running the ball. I want Leons to gun for me. Line up for the Hail Mary," Alex said.

"Are you sure about this?" Ken asked.

"As sure as Chase is sitting over there with a few of Tai's other students smoking weed they received from Tommy's guys," Alex said, pointing to Chase.

"Alex, I'm sorry," Tai started to say.

"Don't mention it. I knew that smell in the school was too in our face to be coming from air ducts," Alex said, "Now, let's win this game,"

They lined up, as the referee signaled time in. Ken to Alex's right, Tai to Ken's left, and Rolph to Tai's left. Tai hiked the ball to Alex, as Ken and Rolph darted down the field. The Leons' team seemed shocked by Alex's blocker running, but Tommy caught on quickly and ran right for Alex. Alex side-stepped Tommy planted his left foot firmly and spun around kicking Tommy in the temple with his right foot. The ref threw a flag.

"Ten yard penalty," The ref said.

Tai and Alex burst out laughing. Ken and Rolph just stared. Tommy had hit the ground and hadn't moved since. Mark ran over and shook him. Tommy kipped up and dusted himself off. He locked eyes with Alex.

"Marine, you're asking for trouble if you continue pressing these buttons," Tommy said.

"I'll stop when you stop your casino," Alex said.

"I was just gonna invite the entire crowd to the casino for a free round on me," Tommy said, as the crowd erupted into a loud cheer.

Later that night…  
Alex, Ken, Rolph, and Tai were all dressed in their best clothing at Alex's parent's house. Alex's Mom continued complimenting Tai on his style as Alex and Amy talked with Chase in the other room.

"Chase, I don't want you hanging out with those kids anymore," Alex said.

"Since when did you become my father?" Chase asked.

"Chase Davis! You talk with respect to your uncle," Amy said.

"Ames, it's cool. I've got this," Alex said, "I smelled the weed at Kwondo's School. The only reason Tai hasn't expelled you is because I'm a real good friend of his. He knows how much I love martial arts and he probably sees an exceptional student in you,"

"Not to mention he's afraid you'll call in your marine buddies," Chase said, rolling his eyes.

"Chase Davis!" Amy said.

"Ames!" Alex said sternly. "Chase, as of right now, if I see you near those guys again, I will personally drag you away from them and force you to eat the joint you are smoking,"

"Mom! Are you going to allow that threat?" Chase asked.

"Son, you are breaking laws by smoking weed," Amy said.

With that, Alex left Amy to deal with her son. He joined his friends in the kitchen and bade his family farewell. Climbing in Rolph's car, the four friends headed to Tommy's casino for their free night.

"I'm gonna throw some dice," Rolph said, as soon as they entered the extravagant casino.

Tai and Ken, lead Alex through the crowded room until they ran into Tommy and Mark. Tommy's expression lightened as they approached. He extended his hand to Alex. Alex shook his hand, though he didn't really want too. After Tommy shook hands with Ken and Tai, he spread his arms wide, and smiled spinning on his heels.

"My home is your home. Everything for The Marine and his buddies is on the house. Give them two thousand dollars credit," Tommy said to Mark.

Mark handed Alex, Tai, and Ken each several tokens. Alex smiled as he pocketed the tokens and wandered through the crowd towards the machines.

Hours later…

Alex was feeling his buzz now. He had drunk his fair share of liquor. He wasn't disoriented in anyway, but he knew he was on the verge of being drunk. He stopped drinking and had stopped gambling hours ago. With no sign of Tai and Ken, Alex sought out Rolph who was the designated driver. He was on the second floor, walking around the balcony when he spotted Rolph at the dice table. _Man that guy loves throwing dice,_ Alex thought. He watched the game, as Rolph threw the dice. It landed on six, earning Rolph the pot. Rolph bet all his money on six. The deal pulled the dice in with a long staff before picking them up. It was a slight movement between the time Alex saw the dealer pick up the dice and the time the dealer handed Rolph the dice. The dealer switched dice. Alex hurried down the steps and rushed to Rolph's side.

"Rolph!" He shouted, as Rolph threw the cubes.

Alex had been too late. He watched in horror as Rolph lost all of his money. Alex approached the dealer.

"You're smooth. Real smooth, but I caught you," Alex said.

"I don't know what you mean sir," The dealer said, reaching for the dice.

Alex beat him to the dice, shaking them in his right hand. He looked to Rolph and then to the other players at the table.

"I bet you all three grand that I'll roll a seven, three times in a row," Alex said, as he continued shaking the dice.

"It's not you-" the dealer started to say before Alex threw the dice, which resulted in a roll of seven.

Alex picked them up again.

"Sir, it's not your-" The dealer start again, but Alex threw the dice getting another seven.

Once more Alex picked them up. He threw them without even shaking them or even looking at the board. The dice hit seven. Alex stared at the dealer.

"You loaded the dice, to prevent my buddy from winning. Just give him his money and I won't have to turn you into the boss," Alex said.

"Sir, it wasn't your turn and you didn't prove anything," the dealer said to Alex, reaching for the dice again. Alex allowed him to grab the dice that were loaded, but just as the dealer was pulling back, Alex slammed his arms into the table, causing a second pair of dice to fall from his sleeve.

"Give my buddy his money and we'll leave," Alex said.

"It wasn't your roll, sir," the dealer said sternly.

Alex kicked the dealer's knee, causing him to stumble and spill more dice sets from inside his coat. A bouncer nearby saw the commotion and swung at Alex, only to be kicked in the jaw by Rolph. Alex spin kicked the bouncer knocking him into several other bouncers who had arrived for backup. Alex flipped onto the dice table, and kicked the dealer in the face, knocking him out cold. After the kick was placed, Alex back flipped and landed behind Mark, who swung wildly missing, Alex locked Mark's arm behind his back and used Mark as a shield.

"Mark, your dirty dealer over there uses loaded dice. He just shit Rolphie out of nine grand. Either give us the money or-" Alex started saying before he was knocking out.

Alex barely caught the images of Mark's face as Mark whipped out a pocket knife. The next few moments where the most painful moments of Alex's life as Mark cut his stomach to shreds with the knife, before kicking Alex's ribs.

"Okay boys, get him out of here," Alex heard the distinctive voice of Tommy Leons say.

Alex entered a world of darkness…

He awakened to the sound of an annoying beeping. Opening his eyes, he saw an IV machine was connected to his arm. His mother and father stood over his bed, both looked like they had been crying. Chase sat solemnly in the corner. Amy was standing next to a door talking to Tai.

"Wha-What the hell?" He asked his voice raspy.

"Alex!" His mother shouted.

"Where am I?" Alex asked as Tai and Amy crowded around his bed, "Why am I covered in bandages?"

"Alex," Tai said, "There was an incident at the casino last week. You were wounded pretty badly and left for dead. If Rolph, Ken, and I hadn't found you when we did, you'd probably be taking a dirt nap,"

"Mark…Mark Bagwell did it," Alex said as a memory entered his mind, "I see Mark and three other of the Leons' boys. Mark is holding a pocket knife,"

"The Leons' Boys have already testified that they didn't see you any after Tommy gave you, Tai, and Ken two thousand bucks," Amy said, in her police uniform for a city over.

"The Leons' Boys will get theirs," Alex said quietly, trying to sit up, which caused waves of pain to course through his body.

"Hey bro, they sliced you up pretty bad man. I've seen shredded cheese thicker than the pieces of skin holding your intestines inside your body," Tai said ,"I think rehabilitation is all that is in your future,"

Alex looked to Mr. Ruler.

"Dad…I want to re-open the mill. As soon as I go home, gather all the mill workers and Let's re-open the mill," Alex said weakly before closing his eyes.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"One-fifteen," Alex huffed, straining to sit up, before falling back on the floor.

His hands were behind his head, feet planted firmly under the edge of his mom's couch. He had been in the hospital for about a month before he was able to leave. Rehab wasn't strong enough for his Marine-Built body, so he was making due with his own training now that he was home. Tai was watching over him to make sure he wasn't overdoing it. Ken and Rolph both showed up occasionally to relieve Tai. Alex lay on the floor breathing heavily.

"One-fifteen is a new record," Alex said, looking up to Tai, "I'm gonna give up it. Let's grab a bit to eat?" "Sure thing," Tai said, helping Alex to his feet, "Looks like your healing pretty good there," "I wish it felt as good as it looks," Alex said rubbing his abs, "I know how sausage feels going through a grinder now,"

The two old friends climbed into Alex's Chevelle and started the engine. Alex pulled out of the driveway and headed towards town.

"How about we stop at Watts's Diner? Alyson has been dying to see you," Tai said. "I been dying for one of Alyson's Special Burgers," Alex said, steering the car into the parking lot.

Walking into the diner, Tai and Alex took the nearest booth to the door. The waitress came out and Tai smiled at her.

"Ma'am, is Alyson here today?" he asked politely. "Yes sir, one moment," she said.

The waitress that replaced her was about five foot six inches tall. With golden blonde hair that stretched to her shoulders, only it was tied in a neat little bun. Her blue eyes pierced into Alex's. He immediately stopped breathing for the entire time it took her to walk over to their table.

"Bout time you showed up," She said, a country swang in her voice, "I was beginning to worry I'd done scared you off," "Nah, nothing like that, Alyson….I got a bit tied with some health problems," Alex said. "What'll it be boys?" Alyson asked, taking a pen and pad from her back pocket, "Roast Beef sandwiches and sodas?" "Actually, Alyson, I'll take your Special Burger and Tai will take the Roast Beef," Alex said

Alyson smiled before she walked away.

Unbeknownst to Tai and Alex, Mark Bagwell stood outside the window and watched as Alex and Alyson flirted. Mark pressed a button on the walkie-talkie on his shoulder, Mark smiled.

"Boss. Ruler is eating at Watts's Diner. He appears to be interested in that waitress you've hit on a few times. She could be the key to hurting him since we failed to kill him," Mark said. "Keep following him until he returns home. Word is he loves his family very much too," Tommy Leons' voice came from the speaker. "Right Boss," Mark said, as someone approached him. "Following someone there, Marky Boy?" Ken asked.

Mark froze. He wheeled around to face Ken, who had just finished a class at Tai's school. He was still dressed for martial arts.

"No. No. Just trying to figure out how to get old man Watts's to sell this property to Leons," Mark said. "Let me inform you of a little known fact, Bagwell. See that waitress in there?" Ken asked pointing to Alyson, while he wrapped his free arm around Mark's shoulders, "She has the hots for only one man in this Podunk little town. He left this town right out of high school to join the Marines. Now that he's returned, he can bet your bottom dollar that he will fight to protect her, her job, his family, and his farm at all costs. Haven't the Leons boys noticed that Antoine hasn't been in town since Alex returned?" "You make a good point, Manson. Why hasn't Antoine been in town since Alex returned?" Mark asked. "That's for Alex to know and you never to find out," Ken said, tapping Mark's shoulder with a fist gently before entering the diner.

Alex returned home to see Chase being loaded into an ambulance.

"What the hell happened?" Alex asked a kid standing by. "I coped some Ooh-Wee from The Naked Cherry. I think C-Dawg had a bad reaction to the Ooh-Wee," the kid said with a gangster accent. "Ooh-Wee? C-Dawg?" Alex asked. "Marijuana and Chase," the kid said.

Amy climbed into the ambulance with Chase as Alex hurried into the house. He ran straight to his room and threw open the closet doors. He found himself standing in front of a mirrored door, he pressed his palm to the door and it opened to reveal several military issue guns. Alex grabbed a sawn-off shotgun that seemed out of place in the collection. He loaded it and hurried back out to his car. Stopping himself, he went to the garage and grabbed a four-by-four he had been working with earlier in the day. The board was about as long as his arm. He laid the shotgun on the table and picked up the four-by-four. Running outside, Alex slid across his hood and climbed in the window of the Chevelle. Kicking up dirt, Alex jetted out of the yard and turned towards the casino.

Alex slide sideways into the parking lot of the casino. His Chevelle tires let off the darkest smoke as he stopped right beside Tommy Leons Ford F-150. An evil smile spread across Alex's face as he climbed out the window of his car. Removing the small marine's knife he kept in his boot, Alex stabbed all four tires on the truck. Then he tossed the knife into the seat of his car before heading into the casino with the four-by-four in his right hand. Two of Tommy's bouncers saw him coming and tried to stop him. Alex kicked the knees out from the first one, and slammed the four-by-four into the back of the bouncer's neck, instantly knocking him out. The second bouncer pulled a gun and drew aim at Alex. Alex broke his arm by slamming the four-by-four across it. After the bouncer dropped the gun, Alex slammed him face first into the side of the building.

Entering the building, Alex was met by Mark Bagwell. Mark smiled as he raised his hands.

"Going all Dwayne Johnson on us, marine?" Mark asked. "Unless you give me Leons now, yes I am going to lay the smackdown on your candy asses," Alex said, tightening his grip on the board in his hand. "Leons ain't here," Mark said. "You'll do," Alex said. "what?" Mark asked, just before Alex cold cocked him with the board.

Three of Tommy's thugs ran from behind the gambling machines. Alex smiled as they rushed him with simple pocket knives. He kicked one in the chest, spun and kicked another in the face. The final one had climbed on top of the machines and leaped off. Alex swung the board in an uppercut motion. The third thug crashed into the wall after taking a four-by-four to the groins. Satisfied, Alex walked towards the back of the casino until two more guards jumped out at him. Both of these guards knew how to fight a little better than the previous ones. They lashed out at Alex with various kicks and punches, which Alex easily blocked.

"Come on, guys. Stop me from wreaking havoc in your precious little casino," Alex said, twirling the four-by-four in his hands. "RULER!" Tommy Leons shouted from atop a staircase. "I'm gonna get you, boy," Alex said, darting towards that staircase.

Tommy took off behind his mirrored glass office. Alex stood and stared at him through the glass, before he swung with all his might, throwing the four-by-four through the window. As glass rained down from the panes, Alex and Tommy stood their silently.

"You're a dead man, Marine," Tommy spat. "You'll have to kill me first, Leons," Alex sneered before turning to leave.

Alex quietly got into his car and drove away. Moments later, he found himself surrounded by police cruisers.

*********************************************8

Three weeks had passed since Alex destroyed the casino. He now sat in front of a judge with a lawyer beside him. Alex knew his lawyer was a bullshit lawyer because he was jittery and kept staring back at Tommy who sat a few rows behind the plaintiff. Alex shook his head before looking into his lawyer's eyes and saying loudly.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" "Mr. Ruler, are you going to represent yourself?" The judge asked. "Yes sir. I want to stand up for the people without having to worry about prosecution from outside forces," Alex stated firmly. "Very well, begin your testimony," The judge said.

Alex stood up and walked over to the jury stand and eyeballed each and every one of them.

"I grew up in this town. When I was growing up, I idolized every single one of the adults who lived here. They walked tall in this town. When I left to join the Marines, I knew in my heart when I returned home that my town would still be standing. I guess I was relying on blind hope because when I did return home, what did I find your honor? A town overrun by gangs, drugs, and casinos. Granted, what I did was wrong and I promise to the highest power of my marine status that it'll never happen again, it does justify what has happened to me since I returned home," Alex said unbuttoning his shirt, "If I'm acquitted of all charges, I'm running for sheriff. I will promise to prevent this from happening to anyone else in this town,"

Alex turned to the jury and showed them the scars.

"Order in the court. I instruct the jury to disregard what they have just seen and heard. Mr. Ruler sit down! " The Judge stated slamming his gavel.

Hours passed as Alex sat and waited on the jury to give their decision. He breathed a sigh of relief when they returned. The head juror remained standing as everyone else sat down.

"It is with great pleasure to announce our decision. We the jury find the defendant not guilty," the head juror said. "He is cleared of all charges,"

Alex walked up to the judge's bench, where the same exact four-by-four he had used to smash up the casino was lying with the letter a tagged to it. He picked it up and smiled at the judge.

"I believe this is mine," Alex said, removing the tag and throwing it at Tommy Leons. "You won't get away with this marine," Tommy said. "I believe I already have," Alex said, locking eyes with Tommy. "I want you to know, I'm going to kill you, your mother, your father, your sister, and your nephew. I'm going to torture your friends Tai and Ken. Then I'm going to rape your girlfriend Alyson," Tommy said. "Such a big man, Tommy, that you can't settle the score mano-eh-mano? I want you to know that if you come near my family or my friends, you'll be dead before you can blink," Alex said, just as the bailiff pushed him out of the courtroom.

Alex sat on the front porch of his mom's house with Chase. Chase was still a little weak from the bad marijuana he had smoked, but he and Alex had made it a habit to sit out on the front porch.

"You didn't have to bust up the casino, you know?" Chase asked. "I didn't have too, but I did. Chase, those guys at the casino aren't your friends," Alex explained. "Yeah well they were there for me when I needed them. Unlike you," Chase shot back. "I bet you didn't know that it was because of those guys at the casino that you grew up without a father," Alex said. "I know that. Those guys told me they started the gang war and if I joined them, I'd be doing my father a favor," Chase said. "Sorry pal. It isn't like that. But don't worry, your old uncle here is going to run for sheriff. I'm going to clean this town up," Alex said. "Sounds like a pipe dream to me," Chase said. "Maybe that's what this town needs is a pipe dream to look forward too," Alex said, patting his nephew on the back. "Uncle, when I get well, think you could teach me some of those martial arts moves? I've been training under Tai for a while, I'm good as you saw for yourself. But if they are going to call me the Prodigal Tiger, I need to learn from the master, right?" Chase asked.

Alex stood, stretching and smiling at his nephew. It was the moment he had been waiting for. He turned to look out across the yard and saw his father coming in off the tractor.

"Chase, I'll teach you. There are a couple rules you have got to follow. Rule Number One, study hard in school and at Kwondo's School. A great martial artist isn't always the strongest or fastest. Rule Number Two, if you aren't studying, sleeping, or eating, you are training. There will no time for smoking weed, or gangbanging. Martial artists don't do that stuff. Rule Number Three, give it your all. Don't give ten percent and expect me to give one hundred. You give one hundred, I'll give one hundred." Alex said.

Chase nodded as he ran into the house. Mr. Ruler came up onto the porch. He smiled a friendly smile at Alex before his eyes gave away his terrible secret.

"What's wrong dad?" Alex asked. "Something's gotten into our crops and killed everything" Mr. Ruler said. "That can't be!" Alex said. "Alex, this happens all the time now a days. We just learn to live with it. Come on inside now," Mr. Ruler said. "No. I've made up my mind. I'm running for sheriff." Alex said, jumping from the porch and climbing into his car.

Everyone had gathered in front of the town hall to await the announcement of the new sheriff. Mark Bagwell had run against Alex. He smiled over at The Marine, who just nodded back as the Mayor gave his speech before receiving the winner's name in an envelope.

"And the winner is…..ALEX RULER!" The mayor shouted.

The crowd erupted with applause as Alyson jumped on the stage to hug Alex. Mark dropped his head and joined the Leon's boys as Alex and Tommy exchanged glares.

"Ruler! Stop acting like a dummy and celebrate!" Tai said, slapping him on the back.

The next morning, Alex met with all the officers on duty. He had stayed up late the night before using his connections to run background checks on them all. He showed up in a Police T-Shirt and jeans, wearing his mirrored shades. He eyeballed the group as the former Sheriff, Jackson Leons, stepped forward.

"These guys are the best of the best. I can personally vouch for any of them. They will be the hardest working officers you've ever seen, Mr. Ruler," Jackson stuttered.

Alex took the paper with all their names out of Jackson's hands, smiled, crumpled it up and threw it over his shoulder. He cleared his throat.

"Gun Check. Drop your gun belts before me in single file please," Alex said.

One by one the fifteen officers, excluding Jackson, handed over their gun belts. Alex looked to Jackson, who stood smiling at the other officers.

"Officer Leons. That includes you too," Alex said.

Jackson fumbled a bit, nervousness catching onto him as he placed the gun before Alex. Alex quietly took the guns and placed them within a large metallic box.

"Good. Now, you're all fired. Leave your badges and keys with me. This also includes you, Former Officer Leons," Alex said, as all the men before him dropped their badges and keys at his feet.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Alex walked around the police station, looking through all the files. Everyone in the town had a manila folder with their name on it except for the members of the Leons' Boys and The Gorzia Gang. Sitting down at his desk, Alex called the county. Three rings and a lady answered.

"Good Morning, Daniels County Police Department, this is Leanne Haynes speaking. How may I help you?" the female asked.

"Good morning, Ms. Haynes, this is the new Sheriff of Polkville, Alex Ruler calling. I need to speak with Chief Cooper, please," Alex said.

"Good Morning, Sheriff Ruler, congratulations on your new position within the Daniels County Police Department, I am sure you will do a fine job. Thought I am terribly sorry, Chief Cooper is on vacation this week. Is there anything I could do for you?" Leanne asked.

"I'm not sure, Ms. Haynes. Is there any possible way you could fax me the counties files on Tommy Leons and Antoine Demarco? I also need the file on The Garza Gang that wrecked havoc in this part of the state. I was the Commanding Officer on the platoon that silenced them, but I need the files for a case I'm working on," Alex said.

"Sure thing, Sheriff Ruler. I'll get those to you right away. I'll leave a note for Chief Cooper to contact you as soon as he returns from Vacation. Will there be anything else?" Leanne asked.

"No Ma'am. Thank you for everything you've done," Alex said before he and Leanne hung up.

Alex looked at his watch. _10:30. Time for breakfast at Watts, then to see my new deputy._ Alex thought. He left the station in his Chevelle which had the police light on top. In the seat to his right was the same piece of lumber he had used to smash up Leons' Casino before his trail. Only now, it had a gripped handle made into the shaft, and at the opposite end, the piece of lumber had been filed down to almost a baseball bat style. Turning his car into the parking space in front of Watts, Alex shut off the engine and grabbed the lumber. He walked in, and sat down at a booth in the corner. Alyson came out to take his order.

"Good Mornin' Handsome. Have you seen our new sheriff? I hear he's more handsome than you," Alyson, smiling. "What'll it be for ya, hon?" She asked, pulling out her notepad and a pencil.

"I'll take a livermush biscuit and a sweet tea. Honestly, I haven't heard much about this new sheriff. When do you go on break? I need to speak with you," Alex replied.

"Livermush Biscuit, a sweet tea. That'll be free for the sheriff. And I can take a ten minute break, will that be long enough?" Alyson asked. "Sure. This is very important," Alex said, his face filled with seriousness.

After she brought his biscuit and tea to him, Alyson ran back to the register to clock out for break. She returned and sat down across from him. Alex had to force himself not to stare deep into her blue eyes.

"Alyson, I'm about to start cleaning this town up. When I do, I'm afraid you won't like me afterwards. Hell will break loose, and I'm the only person who can handle what will be let out," Alex said, reaching across the table and taking her hand. "Just promise me, should anything bad start happening out of my control, you'll get out of town,"

"Alex, I'm not sure what you're talking about. I have grown up in this town, same as you. This is my home. I'm not leaving, not matter what," Alyson said, her eyes narrowing at Alex. "But don't think I'm going to hate you because attempt to do something that no one else could. I know the kinda of upbringing you had. You're father taught you to stand up for what you believe in. You did it right out of high school going into the marines, and I have no doubt in my mind you'll do it now, as you take on this new chapter in life of becoming sheriff."

"Thank you, Alyson. Thank you for believing in me. You always gave me strength to do what seemed impossible. It was because of you that I completed basic training, because of you that I succeeded in becoming the best Marine my commander had ever seen. It's because of you that I will become the best sheriff this town has had since my father," Alex said. "Wrong, Alex. You will be the best sheriff this town has ever had. You will take not only your father's teachings into that Sheriff's office with you but also the teachings of a marine," Alyson reminded him.

"I guess you are right. I've gotta get back to work, Alex. You take it easy out there, and don't work too hard during the first few weeks," Alyson said.

"I won't, Alyson," Alex said, as she left.

He ate his biscuit and drank the tea before leaving. He went out to his car, put the lumber stick back inside and took out his badge, officially pinning it on his shirt for the first time. Walking casually towards Frank Bingham's store, Alex looked inside. _He's not open yet. I wonder what's going on._ Alex thought.

"Mr. Bingham's been in the hospital for a month now. He has suffered a broken arm in several different places," a young man said, seeing Alex standing there.

"When did the accident take place?" Alex asked. "No one knows. Mr. Bingham's security footage shows The Leons' boys entering the building a month ago, but there isn't any footage of them leaving," the young man said.

"Thank you. Would you do me favor? Go down to Kwondo's Martial Arts school, and have Tai Kwondo and Ken Manson meet me at the Hospital?" Alex asked.

"Sure thing, Sheriff" the young man said, running off towards Kwondo's School.

"Alex, What's the big deal?" Tai asked, running into the front doors of the Hospital, with Ken right behind him. "Follow me. We're here investigating, just keep quiet," Alex said, leading his friends to the elevator and pressing the up key.

"Investigating what?" Ken asked. "A month ago, Frank Bingham suffered a broken arm in several places. He refuses to tell anyone what happened. His security cameras caught the Leons boys entering the store on the same day I returned home, but there wasn't any footage of them leaving. I remember meeting them outside The hardware store, but I didn't go behind them like I should have. I was in a hurry to pick up Chase and get back home," Alex said. "Then why are you pursuing this now?" Tai asked. "I feel like I should. You two are going to help me clear out the casinos and strip clubs in this town," Alex said, tossing each of them a badge as the elevator door opened for them to step inside. When they were inside, Alex pushed the number four key. The doors closed, leaving the friends inside.

"Alex, I'm a convicted felon. I can't be a cop," Ken said. "You served your fifteen month time, for attacking that bouncer. I had that sponged off your record. You're both my deputies now," Alex said. "Seriously?" Tai asked, "You want us to help you? What about the other cops?"

"What other cops, as of this morning, I am the only officer of the law in Polkville until you guys pin those badges on and I put you on payroll when I get back to the office," Alex said.

"Very well, let's go investigate," Ken said as the elevator comes to a stop and the doors open.

Alex lead his two friends down the long hallway, past a nurse's desk, and finally to the last room on the right. Inside sat Frank Bingham, his wife, and his son. Alex entered, taking his hat off. Tai and Ken followed suit removing their own baseball caps.

"Sheriff, what brings you here?" Frank's son asked.

Alex studied the young man before answering. The young man was about Alex's age or maybe older. Dark rings were forming under his tired green eyes and his black hair hadn't been groomed in a week or more. Clearing his throat, Alex stepped forward.

"Frank, I just became Sheriff. I came here to bring justice to you and your family. I have spoken with the nurses and the doctor. They all say you aren't telling them how you broke your arm in five places. So I did a little investigating. My first day back in Polkville, a little over a month ago, is the last time your store was open with its surveillance cameras operating. The tape shows footage of everyone entering and leaving your store, except for Tommy Leons and the Leons boys. Mind explaining to me and my deputies here what happened?" Alex asked. "It was an accident, Sheriff. I fell off a ladder. Enough said," Frank muttered, barely audible.

"Mr. Bingham, with all due respect, I have lived here since Leons and Garza started their turf war. I know Tommy has offered you money for your store and you've stood up to him like I have. He may be threatening your family, but you no longer have to worry. Alex is a different breed of sheriff than Polkville has ever had to deal with. The closest sheriff we've had to Alex was his father," Ken said.

"Again, Deputy, I fell off a ladder. My decision to sell to Tommy Leons was not decided after breaking my arm. I decided long before that," Frank insisted.

"That's not what Mrs. White told me," Tai said speaking up from his corner. "She said that Mark and Tommy scooped up tools off your shelf and gave them to her and afterwards you and Tommy had a disagreement. She went to Sheriff Leons at that point but Leons didn't check it out,"

"You just don't know what he's capable of, Alex. This guy is nothing like the Marines, The Military, or the Navy have ever encountered. I doubt even you could stop him," Frank said, his tone changing from stern to frightened.

"Mr. Bingham, I have sworn to protect and serve the citizens of the town I grew up in. That's what I plan on doing. You can help me bring justice to everyone who has ever fallen victim to Tommy Leons or you can become just another victim. I personally do not want that to happen," Alex said. "How can I run the store with one arm? Joshua has to return to school as soon as I'm released from the hospital. Mary has been my book keeper since I was given the store, but I doubt she could do any of the cleaning or stocking the store requires. How can I compete with the other hardware stores in the county?" Frank asked.

"I've got that figured out all ready. You refuse to sell to Tommy. Let Deputy Kwondo and Myself volunteer my nephew and some of the other martial artists at the school to work for you. Since they are underage, you wouldn't be required to give them a full paycheck, just an ice cream every now and then," Alex said.

"Would you really be willing to do that?" Frank asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes. I see where Alex is going now. My students are equipped with enough knowledge of self-defense to protect the store if Leons tries to do anything funny," Tai said.

Meanwhile, at the local Mechanic's shop, Tommy Leons' Ford F-350 pulls up and comes to a complete stop. The four doors open as Tommy, Mark, and two other guys get out. Tommy turns on a gas pump and puts the nozzle in the gas tank of the truck, as the other men go into the store next door. Tommy looked up at the gas price which read: $5.45 per gallon. He shrugged removing his mirrored sunglasses and clicked his teeth. He turned, leaving the pump running and headed into the Mechanic's Shop.

"Bobby DeRisi!" Tommy called, as he walked through the bay doors.

Tommy walked through the large garage passing by several expensive looking cars and found a pair of legs sticking out from under a Dodge Charger that was designed to look like the General Lee. The mechanic was laying on flat board with four wheels. Tommy smiled, seeing that the car was being held up by a jack.

"Hiyah, DeRisi!" Tommy said, dropping to his stomach, and releasing the jack so that car was lying against the mechanic's stomach.

"Ungh, Tommy. Could you raise the car?" Bobby said, grunting against the weight of the car.

"Sorry, pal. Not until you and I have a talk. I figure since you're trapped right now, you'd be able to hear and think clearly," Tommy said. "Ungh, make it quick! I'm not going to be able to take this much longer! Ungh!" Bobby said, fear growing in his brown eyes.

"I seen you raised the price of fuel on me. I thought we had a deal that you would stay the cheapest station in town? How are you the cheapest in town with gas over five bucks a gallon?" Tommy asked, sweat coming down his crooked nose.

"Ungh! I had to raise the price! I was losing money on the fuel!" Bobby said. "I'm sorry, Bobby, perhaps my ears failed me. How was you losing money when I provided the fuel for you for free?" Tommy said.

"Because, Tommy, people thought with my price staying at two dollars a gallon that my fuel was watered down! I was losing business, meaning the free fuel was costing me money!" Bobby said again, fear growing in his eyes.

"Now see, Bobby, I don't understand that business model. Which is why I'm afraid due to breach of contract, I can't have you as my client anymore," Tommy said, kicking the jack out from under the car.

With Bobby shouting in pain, Tommy casually walked out of the mechanic shop, kicking over a barrel of fuel at the door. When he returned to the truck, he saw it was full of fuel. He plainly left the nozzle running on the ground. Climbing into the truck, he closed the door and lit a cigarette. Taking a long drag off it, He put the truck in drive and pulled into the parking lot next door and picked up the other three men. Leaving the parking lot, and driving back by the mechanic shop, Tommy brought his lighter up and flicked it open. The zippo lighter sprung to flames as Tommy threw it out into the parking lot. The mechanic's shop and store next door blew up in flames. Tommy left speeding away.

Alex was on his way back to the station when he heard the explosion. Over his CB, the dispatcher was already calling for the firemen and emts. Alex turned his car around and headed towards the explosion. _That sounded like it was coming from DeRisi's Garage'n'Shop. _Alex thought. He picked up the microphone on his CB.

"Tai! Ken! Head over to DeRisi's Garage'n'Shop!" Alex called into his microphone.

"On my way, Alex! Ken's talking to the students at the school," Tai replied over the CB. "Acutally, Tai, I'm through there now too. On my way," Ken's voice replied over the speakers.

"Good, I'm going to need my two best officers to help me with this one!" Alex said.

"We're your only officers, Alex." Tai said, laughing.

Alex pulled his Chevelle onto the scene, as Tai joined him pulling up in a Supernova. Ken pulled up in a Hummer. They got out as the Chief of Fireman approached them. The Chief had a solemn look on his face, as his eyes narrowed and he removed his helmet from the dark buzzcut.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"Sheriff, There has been three casualties. Bobby DeRisi, Margret Downs, and Kevin Futhermore. Foul play is involved, as DeRisi was found crushed beneath the remains of car. He died before burning to death," The Fire Chief said.

"Jason, are you sure?" Tai asked.

"Yes. The car he was working on was my own Charger," Jason replied.

"Alright, Ken, Tai, put the Police Tape up. Jason, get the firemen gathered around. I'm going to take a look around as soon as I talk to the firefighters," Alex said.

Everyone nodded and set off to do their jobs. Alex gathered the firemen around. He looked at each of the five there. Then he looked to Jason.

"Okay, We know that this definitely not accidental. It's a homicide site. What I need from you firemen is to trust me. Whatever you find, that could lead to an arrest, I want you to bring it to me personally. Help me determine where the fire started and who was the last person within this designated area." Alex said.

"Understood! You heard the man, boys. Bring this sick bastard to justice!" Jason cried.

Alex walked around the remains of the building. He turned over every little thing looking for any sign of what started the fire. After searching for about an hour, he finally found the gas hose lying on the ground. Near the hose, Alex was searching further when Jason approached him.

"Alex. I found this," Jason said, handing him a Fuel Receipt.

Alex unfolded the receipt which was dated for the day before. He read the information on the paper and his eyes grew wide in shock.

"Th-This paper is from BP Petroleum. They have a distribution center north of here. Apparently, our friend Tommy Leons not only deals with Casinos and Drugs, but he also handles a Gasoline Truck Route. He is the one who provided DeRisi with fuel. He didn't charge DeRisi anything," Alex said.

"Which means, DeRisi worked for Leons, right?" Jason asked.

"I would assume so—" Alex started to say before he was interrupted as Ken ran up to him with a small object in a ziplock bag.

"I just found this over near the stormdrain. Apparently, this place was targeted. The supermarket was not," Ken said pointing to storm drain.

"What in the hell?" Jason asked, looking at the bag as Alex put on rubber gloves.

"I believe it's a Zippo Lighter," Alex said, taking the object out of the bag.

Studying the lighter, Alex saw that it had been engraved with the letters TL above a rebel flag. For the first time since becoming sheriff, Alex smiled.

"I'm going to take this to my forensics specialist and you guys finish looking things up here. I'll be in touch as soon as I learn something," Alex said, hurrying to his car.

Later that day, Alex sat in his office, behind his desk reading through the files he had received from the County. There were some very interesting things reported on The Leons boys when his father was in office as Sheriff, but the reports stopped once his father retired. Opening the Garza Gang's files, Alex saw the same information stopped once his father retired. _So apparently, after Dad retired, The two gangs worked together to ensure they had control of the town. The county allowed them. _Alex thought just as his desk phone rang.

"Sheriff Ruler speaking," he answered.

"Sheriff, we have the information on that lighter you brought in. There is a problem though," a frantic voice said on the other line.

"What's the problem, Danny?" Alex asked.

"The Leons Boys have sent a message to my office, threatening my family if I send the information to you," Danny replied.

"They are bribing you?" Alex asked.

"Threatening me is more like it," Danny said, "Today was bring your son to work day,"

Alex caught the hint. Tommy was there. So was Danny's son, Jimmy, an eight year old with attitude. Tommy was threatening Jimmy in front of Danny, while Danny had to call and inform Alex of the situation.

"Alright Danny, I don't need the information. Just inform Leons that you and I had a disagreement," Alex said, as a plan formed in his mind. "If you're not going to be able to help me, I'm going to have to do this alone,"

"I'm Sorry, Sheriff," Danny said.

"Don't worry, Danny, I'm not mad at you. But I'm angry at them. They want a war, I'm going to give it to them," Alex said, before hanging up the phone and turning around to the CB behind his desk, grabbing the microphone. "Ken, what's your twenty?" Alex said into the microphone.

"I'm down here on Fairview, just did a routine traffic stop. What's up?" Ken asked.

"I need you to go by Danny's office. Pick the evidence for me. Be careful though, Leons and his goons are there. They are holding Danny's son Jimmy hostage. I'm kinda tied up reading these files from the county. Tai is in class, so it's all up to you man." Alex said.

"I got you, Sheriff. The Man for this job is Ken Manson," Ken said, laughing.

Tommy paced the room in front of the forensic scientist, Danny. He enjoyed the fear displayed across the young man's face as he paced. He didn't enjoy the way the man twitched and continuously ran his slender fingers through his pale hair.

"You got what you wanted, you can leave now. The Sheriff ain't coming," Danny said, his voice trembling still.

"How can I be sure? The Sheriff said if I wanted a war, he was going to bring it to me. How do I know he ain't coming here? Or ain't sending one of his undereducated deputies to receive the information?" Tommy asked.

"Please, just let my son go," Danny said, looking to his right, at his son, who was held at gun point by Mark. "Please, I'll do anything. As a matter of fact," Danny said getting up out of his chair and walking towards a door that was locked with a security pin. Danny input the pin and the door hissed opened. "This may interest you. It's a high-tech Kevlar vest. It covers the entire body from the neck down. Practically invincible," Danny said. "I developed this for use with the police department. But its yours if you'll let my son go!"

Tommy eyed the dark blue suit. He smiled evilly.

"Mark, release the boy. Take him outside, I'm about to get suited up," Tommy said.

"Jimmy, go straight home to mother, and don't tell anyone what has happened today!" Danny said, desparately.

"No Dad! I refuse to leave you here!" Jimmy called.

"You have no choice, son. Do you know what this is? This is a Colt Magnum. One squeeze of this trigger and your daddy over there wouldn't be able to scrap enough of you offa this here floor to run a DNA test on," Mark said.

Jimmy gulped as Mark lead him away. Mark pressed a finger to his ear, as the headset beeped loudly.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Leons," was all Mark said before leading Jimmy down the long hallway towards the door.

Right before getting to the door, Mark stopped Jimmy and smiled. Jimmy was confused, as the front door of the building was just before him. Tommy had released him in exchange for the suit, had he not.

"M-Mark, when can I leave?" Mark asked.

"As soon as that trouble some deputy sent out here by Ruler comes through that door and I kill him," Mark said, as a silent figure dropped behind.

The figure landed without making a sound, controlled breathing so that Mark couldn't hear it. Slowly reaching upward with his right hand, the figure delivered a crushing sharp blow to the back of Mark's neck. Mark crumpled like a sack of potatoes and the figure knelt down before Jimmy, the light cascading across his face.

"Deputy Ken Manson, at your service," Ken said, relieving Mark of his weapon, studying the gun before looking back at Jimmy. "So the Leons Boys are now targeting children? This is sounds interesting. Are there anymore children besides you here?" Ken asked, as he put the gun in his own belt.

"No sir. But I have to warn you," Jimmy started, as Ken drug Mark into a nearby closet and proceeded to tie his hands and feet together. "My father bargained with Tommy. Tommy is now wearing a suit that protects him from bullets from the neck down. You won't be able to shoot him if you get into a close quarters gun fight."

"I didn't come here to fight. I'm just here to rescue you and your dad. Jimmy, I'm going to need you to go down the hallway and hide near the front entrance. If anyone comes, anyone that isn't Alex, make some type of noise,"

"Yes sir. I'll do my best," Jimmy said running off towards the front entrance.

Ken walked slowly through the corridor, not really sure what to expect. Being the trained individual he was, his senses were all alert. _I wonder they could be. I'm not even sensing anyone's here_, Ken thought. He saw the final door and smiled. _Of course, always is the last door ain't it? _Ken asked himself. Approaching the door, Ken took the handle in his hand and pushed down, before kicking the door open, and rolling inside. There wasn't anyone inside except Danny's computers and a note.

'I know Ruler sent you, Deputy. You and I will be finishing business on the rooftop. Mark was just a pawn to distract you while I made the final preparations for our showdown. Come to the roof,'

_Very original. He's making final preparations for me. This should be interesting._ Ken thought, as he made his way to a ladder in the hallway leading to the roof.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Ken climbed the ladder, slowly. He wasn't sure what to expect once he reached the rooftop, but he knew without a doubt that going into this fight like a wild man would only lead him to dying. Just before reaching the door that would lead him to the rooftop, his cellphone went off. Reaching down, he pressed the button on the front that would send the call to his Bluetooth.

"Go for Manson," he said, his voice a little unsteady as he held tight to the ladder.

"Ken, it's Alex. I've got some good news and bad news. Which would you like first?" Ken was asked.

"Damn it, Ruler. I'm kinda busy right now. Ain't got no time for any games. Just give it to me straight," Ken said.

"Fine, Fine. Good news, help is on the way. Bad news, Tommy has a game set-up for you to play and it's going to be hard for you to survive the game until help arrives," Alex said.

"Who is coming?" Ken asked.

"Someone who has dealt with Leons before. I can't give away too much information incase the lines are being hacked. I'm using the stations phone," Alex said.

"Good idea. I'll do my best," Ken said, as he finished his climb.

Armed with the knowledge that he had to play one of Leons's games, he didn't waste anytime climbing through the trap door onto the top of the building. Finding himself in blinding sunlight, Ken looked around the rooftop. He saw some odd designs laying on the ground, perhaps from spray paint. The designs formed two circles before spreading off from those circles in various directions. Ken wiped his forehead with the back of his left hand. Now he drew his gun and held it outward.

"Officer Manson, please put the gun away before someone gets hurt," Ken heard from somewhere behind him.

He turned to see Tommy standing atop a cinderblock with the sun at his back. Ken drew aim with his gun, and held it. Tommy laughed, as he held his hand forward. Ken squinted in the bright sunlight and heard a soft barely audible _click!_ Before Tommy dropped what he was holding. The item fell, igniting the strange markings on the ground. The walls of flames rose, forming a labyrinth of flames.

Ken stumbled backwards, falling into the largest circle before he was surrounded by flames. Shielding his eyes from the flames, he gritted his teeth. _What have I gotten myself into now?_ He asked himself. Clapping was heard from the other side of the flames. Ken tried to focus his senses towards the sound.

"You see, Officer Manson, I am essentially bullet proof. Not one southerner in this god forsaken town is man enough to stop me. Not you, not Kwondo, not even The Marine. You should tell that bastard to pack up and move out," Ken heard Tommy's voice.

"Yeah, well, Leons' you are going down!" Ken retorted.

"How are you going to take me down, Manson? You are all alone right now. Kwondo and Ruler are in town and you are here alone!" Tommy said.

With that, a fist emerged from the flames and struck Ken's jaw, knocking him through the flames behind him into the other large circle. Ken got up and knocked the flames off his uniform. _How the hell did he do that without burning?_ Ken asked himself.

"Got ya baffled, don't I Manson? You never were the smartest motherfucker in the town. I'll break it down for you. While Mark led off young Jimmy, I had James alter the bullet proof uniform he had made for me. It's fire proof, bullet proof, and It practically makes me invincible," Tommy taunted.

"Everyone has a weakness, Tommy. Even you," Ken said.

Just as Ken finished talking, a foot emerged from the flames behind him, and connected with the back of Ken's head. Ken stumbled back through the flames, and into the first circle. Shaking the pain from his head, Ken focused once more. _In order to overcome his strategy, I've got to focus more on the fight than on his bantering. _Ken thought. _The last time he struck with a kick, before that a punch. According to his fighting style at the last tournament, he'll respond next with an elbow._

Ken was right on the money with his thoughts, as Tommy lashed out with an elbow, which Ken would grab and pull Tommy into the circle with him. Tommy, surprised by the action, attempted to follow the elbow with a chop, which Ken deflect before pounding Tommy's face several times with his right fist. He allowed Tommy to stand and delivered a spinning thrust kick to Tommy's chest, sending the man through the fire. Ken stepped through the fire, knocking the flames off his shirt again.

"If you would have studied at Kwondo's, you would have learned a thing or two about fighting an experienced fighter," Ken said, "Like rule number one, never underestimate an opponent,"

"That martial arts mumbo jumbo doesn't phase me. You can't get me to believe that I'm weaker than you because I'm inexperienced!" Tommy mocked.

Before Ken could react, he was pummeled repeatedly by several blows. Ken stumbled backwards, falling over his own feet and landing in the flames. His right arm caught on fire and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't put the flames out. Someone grabbed him and pulled him to the side. This person stood six feet even, and had a close trimmed military style haircut. The man's red eyes seemed to pierce into Ken's soul.

"Don't move. That is an order, soldier," the man said, his voice gruff and full of experience.

"Where did ya hide at Manson?" Tommy asked.

Ken did as the newcomer said. Remembering Alex's words about help coming shortly, Ken assumed this was the backup. Ken concentrated on his burning arm, until the newcomer wrapped it tightly in a camouflage bandage that extinguished the flames. The newcomer turned towards the flames behind him. On the otherside of the labrynth of flames, there was a water tower. The newcomer removed a small item from the front pocket of his military jumpsuit. Ken eyed the item. It was oblong in shape, almost cylindrical. The newcomer drew the item back in his right hand and flung it at the water tower. It struck the right front leg of the tower, which caused the tower to fall, drenching the rooftop with water.

"Who the hell are you?" Tommy asked.

"The name is Keitaro. But you can refer to me as your worst nightmare!" the newcomer said, jabbing his own chest with his left thumb. "Where do you get off kicking around my friends?"

"You're friends? Oh," Tommy asked, pointing at Ken, "This piece of shit is your friend?"

"That officer of the law is my friend, yes," Keitaro replied. "And anyone who harms my friends gets an ass whooping."

"Good thing I didn't injure you friend. He fell into the flames and I tried to save him," Tommy replied, putting on an innocent act.

Keitaro obviously didn't buy it, as he slowly walked forward, getting right in Tommy's face. He inhaled deeply, smiling.

"You lie," was all Keitaro said before back handing Tommy through the remains of the water tower.

Tommy climbed out, and ran for the stairwell door. He stopped, and picked something up off the ground. Walking back to Keitaro with his hands behind his back, Tommy smiled.

"See if I'm lying now, bastard," Tommy said, pulling his hands from behind his back revealing the AK-47 he was holding. "I'm going to pump your guy full of lead, you dirty animal,"

"How's about being original with your phrases?" Keitaro said, making his move as Tommy looked confused.

If Ken hadn't seen what happened next with his own eyes, he wouldn't have believed it. Keitaro moved. When he returned to his exact spot, Tommy stood holding the stock and trigger of the AK-47, the other parts lay at his feet. Tommy pulled the trigger, hearing the empty click.

"Wha-What? Cheap ass product!" Tommy said, chunking the stock at Keitaro.

The stock hit Keitaro's left cheek. Keitaro glared evilly at Tommy. Keitaro flexed his wrist unsheathing a twelve inches combat knife. He threw it with deadly force at Tommy's feet. Tommy made a sudden movement, and the blade pierced his shin. Then Keitaro finished the fight, as he slugged Tommy with a left and right combination. As Tommy fell, the dark rings were forming around his eyes. Blood oozed from Tommy's nose before he hit the ground.

"Let's get you to a hospital," Keitaro said, grabbing Ken from his fallen position and heading down the stairs.

"Alex, if looks could kill, Tommy would be pushing up daisies. Keitaro is one bad ass fighting machine," Ken said from his hospital bed.

"I wish I could have shown up sooner to prevent those third degree burns. But I guess all is well that ends well," Keitaro said.

"I'll get you a job doing desk work at the office, Ken until you are able to patrol once more," Alex said from his corner chair.

"Yeah, you're still an officer. Once an Officer, always an officer." Tai said.

"Tai and I need to get back out there. We've gotta get the report finish on the incident. Also gotta fix that water tower that Keitaro broke," Alex said.

"Wouldn't have had to break it, if Leons wasn't a pyromaniac," Keitaro said.

"Kei, we've got you a room set up at The Polkville Palace," Alex said, tossing the former military specialist a key. "Don't worry. You saved Ken's life today, so we got you covered,"

"Yeah, my ass was grass. And Tommy was the lawnmower until you came along and broke his blades. You have got to teach me those last two moves you used against him though," Ken said, as Alex and Tai left.

Later that evening, Alex was on a routine patrol when he noticed Tommy Leons' Ford F-350 speeding through town. Alex hit the switch to turn on the blue lights. He pulled Leons' truck over and noticed Mark was driving. He grabbed his club and got out, putting his mirrored sunglasses on.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" Mark asked as Alex approached.

"License and Registeration please?" Alex asked.

"You know I have no prior record therefore I get a warning for speeding on the first offense, right, Sheriff?" Mark asked, handing the items Alex requested.

"Sit tight. I'll be right back," Alex said, returning to his car.

"Fucking pig. What is his deal?" Mark asked.

Alex returned with a satisfied look on his face.

"I clocked you at 95 in a thirty-five. I will not take your license on the spot, as I am supposed to for reckless endangerment of the public. I will however be expecting you, and your passengers to appear in court on the fourteenth. The ticket price will be set at three hundred forty-nine dollars. Also, as for your warning, your tail light is broken. Get it fixed," Alex said, handing Mark the ticket and walking off.

"I just had new," Mark said, getting out of the truck to follow Alex when he heard the loudest crunch he had ever heard in his life.

"This is your warning!" Alex said, before swinging the club again.

He got in his car and walked off. _I'll at least see them in court on the fourteenth. Tai and Keitaro can do some snooping for me._ Alex thought, as he drove back to the station.

Days Later….

Tommy's truck pulled up to a nice double wide home. Tommy stepped out on crutches. Mark, and three other men climbed out. Tommy pointed at the door.

"Tear it down, boys. Get the little bitch!" he said angrily.

Mark and the other men kicked in the door. They charged into the house looking for their target. They found her in the shower. Mark grabbed her by her blonde locks and drug her out of the shower into the living room. Where they proceeded to rape and beat her, all four of them continuously for four hours straight.

"Tell your boyfriend that The Leons boys are out for blood. Him, that Keitaro guy, Kwondo, and Manson are going to get their asses whooped!" Mark said, before spitting on a crying Alyson.

"Alex," she sobbed.

"There you go, send out the Marine Signal! See if he comes and saves your ugly ass. He probably won't even wanna touch you after the four of us had our way with a cheap whore like yourself." One of the other man laughed.

"Alex" she sobbed some more.

"Leave him a message, boys. This is our town and he's not wanted here!" Mark shouted, as they started spreading gasoline around the house.

Mark carried Alyson outside, with a towel drapped over her. The other three men lit the house on fire and they all piled back into the truck and left. Sirens sounded in the distance as Jason pulled up. He immediately called Alex.

"Alex. It's Alyson. You need to get to the ER FAST!" Jason said.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Alex's Chevelle slide sideways into the emergency room parking lot with black smoke trailing off the tires; Alex climbed from the driver's side window, grabbing his club as he ran through the parking lot into the ER. Inside the ER was partially empty, with two patients waiting to be seen. Alex hurried over to the window.

"May I help you?" the nurse behind the counter asked.

"I'm here to file the Police Report in the recent rape case," Alex said.

"I'm surprised, Sheriff. Usually a deputy comes out to file the reports," the nurse replied.

"I'm a new breed of sheriff," Alex responded as the nurse handed him his badge to get back.

Following several different hallways, Alex finally found himself in the heart of the ER. He approached the nurse's desk and saw a familiar face.

"Maggie?" He asked cautiously.

"Alex Ruler! You hound dog! Where have you been hiding?" asked the brunette nurse behind the counter.

She wore her brunette hair in a bun behind her head. Her glasses covered her deep hazel eyes. Her voice was like a sweet harmony. She smiled brightly as Alex approached.

"I'm here to file the rape report. Where is the victim?" Alex asked.

"She's in there. Alex, before you go in. Promise me you won't do anything stupid," Maggie said.

"Me? Do something stupid? Maggie, I've matured since high school." Alex responded, as Maggie stepped between him and the door.

"Alex, you and I both know who is behind that door. You and I both know what happened when the Shelby Football Player slapped her butt before a football game in high school. You, Tai, and Ken took on the entire football team. Don't let that happen now," Maggie said.

"Maggie, you and I both also know that I don't care how badly the odds are stacked against me, I'll do whatever it takes to protect my loved ones," Alex said, pushing past Maggie.

Keitaro, Ken, and Tai were all gathered at Watts Diner. They were having lunch before Ken had to return him. His right was in a sling from his encounter with Tommy. They were all concerned about Alyson.

"I'm more worried that Ruler will do something extremely stupid after he gets the information for the police report," Tai said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the three.

"Me too. Alyson was the only person who understood Alex. She was the only one who could control him to some extent," Ken said.

"You two sure know a lot about Captain Ruler," Keitaro said. "Did you both grow up with him?"

"Excuse me, Captain Ruler?" Ken asked.

"Yes. Alex lead a platoon of soldiers he hand picked himself to deal with the Garza Gang when they were causing problems in the northern states. I was one of those soldiers. He ran a tight ship during that little scuffle. But if it weren't for his leadership skills, we woulda all been killed," Keitaro said, rubbing his chin.

"Ken and I were Alex's closest friends in school. We met each other in kindergarten and became fast friends. We knew Alex before the Marines. Even before the Marines, he was sort of our leader," Tai responded to Keitaro's question. "What brings you to Polkville?"

"I came to visit the Captain. Myself, Ruler, and two other members of the platoon remained in close contact. Alex chose us due to our specialties in combat," Keitaro replied. "I'm a long range fighter who isn't scared to close the distance. Kuro was the explosives expert, his physical prowess also had a huge bang to it. Aidan, well Aidan was like Alex in a way, well rounded. He was our Breaking and Entering Specialist on that mission. Aidan could crack any code, disable any alarm, and pick any lock,"

"Sounds like Alex knew how to pick the teams," Ken said, rubbing his chin with his left hand. "I was the computer geek, Tai was the martial artist, and Alex was the gamer. Until Tai's grandfather saw an excellent student in Alex, and they began training together. Eventually we all three started training," Ken said.

"I would have been honored to meet your grandfather, Tai," Keitaro said, "Alex spoke very highly of him. It was your grandfather's stories that gave us hope and encouragement throughout that entire mission,"

"Really? Grandfather was pretty close with Alex and myself. Alex became the Tiger Style Champion while I studied the Dragon Style, together we were known as The Kwondo's Crouching Dragon, Hidden Tiger," Tai said.

Keitaro blocked the out the last portion of the conversation, as he spotted Mark Bagwell and three other men laughing as they entered the hospital. To the untrained eye, it looked like they had been painting. Red paint covered the front of their wranglers and their plaid shirts, as they approached the front counter and ordered their food. Keitaro knew that beneath that red paint was blood. He could sense it, he could smell it. Keitaro watched as they received their food and actually paid for it. He stood up.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I have an errand to run," Keitaro said, politely.

He stood up and followed Mark and the others out of the building.

"Alex," Alyson said weakly, reaching for his hand. "They did this to me. The Leons boys did this to me,"

"I know, Alyson. They did it to you because of me. They knew it would hurt me," Alex said, looking at the ground.

"Alex, look at me please," Alyson coughed, "The things they said about you. The things they said about you not wanting me. Tell me its not true,"

"Alyson, I truly do love you. I came back to this town for you. Not for Ken or Tai, or Mom or Dad or Amy or even Chase. I came back here for you," Alex said. "Nothing those guys do, can cause me to not love you,"

"Do you really mean that?" Alyson asked.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Alex asked, kissing her forehead. "I'm going to bring them to justice. You watch and see, Alyson,"

"Alex, come back to me in one piece," Alyson said.

"I came back from Iraq in one piece, I'll come back from Leons in one piece," Alex said, smiling as he left.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I appear to be lost. Could you point me towards Mr. Leons' office?" Keitaro asked, as he approached Mark and the other men.

"Why does a freak like you want to see Mr. Leons'?" Mark asked, cocking his head to the right.

"I wanted to simply apologize for how I behaved last week when I was first introduced to Mr. Leons'. Also, he has my blade, which I will kindly need back," Keitaro said, his hands entering his pockets.

"I know who you are. You're that guy who saved Manson from getting what he deserved. I think you deserve an ass whooping. You don't look so tough, so I won't be needing these guys to serve you what you ordered!" Mark said, sending the others away. "How about we move somewhere more secluded, I don't want the entire town seeing you get your ass whooped,"

"Lead the way," Keitaro said, waiting for Mark to move, "Thought I personally thought you would love to have a crowd around us,"

"No, having a crowd means more witnesses to call Ruler. We don't need Ruler coming to save your sorry ass. You don't look as tough as Tommy said you were," Mark said, his right eye twitching again.

Alex placed his cellphone in the cup holder in his Chevelle. He had made one important phone call to Judge Odoms. Odoms and Alex hadn't been the best of friends in high school, but they were able to agree on one thing. Justice for all. Odoms faxed Alex a warrant, straight into his car. The warrant was Alex's legalized way of proceeding with bringing justice to his friend.

He pulled the car slowly into the parking area of the casino. The very same casino he had busted up earlier in the year. Tommy still hadn't replaced the front door. Alex walked towards the door, armed with his firearm. A nice, smooth grip on the nine millimeter beretta felt good in his hands as he gently pushed the door open.

"Attention all customers, faculty, and staff! This place is under Police Quarantine, get out now!" Alex said.

Several people groaned but they all filed out. Tommy saw the activity from behind the mirrored glass in his office. He could not see why his casino was emptying so quickly. He didn't have cameras outside, so he couldn't see Alex. He hopped out of the office and stood at the top of the stairs looking at the vacant area before him.

"What in the hell?" he shouted, "Where'd everyone go? Bingo Night? I own the Bingo Parlor you bitch,"

Tommy heard the front door open and slam close. Straining his eyes, he saw Alex enter with his gun drawn. Tommy began laughing.

"You ain't supposed to be in here, Sheriff. I have a restraining order against you," Tommy sneered.

"This says otherwise," Alex said, holding up his warrant. "This says I have permission to evacuate the building and search it. This building is under my control for twenty-four hours. I am to be supplied with access to all of your computers, online accounts, and your bank vault," Alex said.

"No judge can grant you access to that information, Marine," Tommy said.

"You don't know how extensive the judge can be, Tommy. Give me the information I need," Alex said, walking over to the bar and opening the cash register.

"I'll be in my office printing out all your information requested," Tommy said, angrily.

"I'll also need all assets you have acquired over the past five years, including those in partnerships with Antoine Demarco," Alex said.

Alex counted the money in the cash register, as Tommy hopped back upstairs.

Mark led Keitaro to the old saw mill. He opened the gate, then closed it behind Keitaro. Keitaro shrugged, it didn't matter where they talked at, if Mark was going to fight he would get his ass whooped.

"For a military man, you sure are calm as I lead you to your downfall. I will make you pay for every ounce of pain you brought to Tommy," Mark said.

"For the record, Tommy brought that on himself," Keitaro replied. "I just want to receive my blade back,"

"You mean this blade?" Mark asked, brandishing Keitaro's combat blade.

"That is my blade," Keitaro explained.

"And your blade is going to rip your guts out," Mark said, rotating the blade in his right hand.

"If you insist," Keitaro said, grabbing his right shoulder with his left hand, and ripping his shirt off, revealing the knife sheaths beneath the wrists.

Keitaro simply pressed to two release buttons and dropped the blades.

"I won't be needing those slowing me down," he said.

Alex was typing away on Tommy's computer. He was searching for information that could lead to an arrest, solid proof. He came across a video that caused his eyes to widen and his blood to boil.

_Mark and Tommy's goons. They raped Alyson and filmed it!_ Alex thought. He copied the video to a memory card and left the office, taking with him the papers Tommy had printed out. Tommy stood in the doorway.

"Find everything, Marine?" Tommy asked.

"Found enough," Alex said, as left. "This building is still under my control. It is to be locked down for the rest of the day,"

"Y-YOU CAN'T DO THAT MARINE!" Tommy said.

"I can, and unless you wanna be locked in here, I suggest hopping down stairs and out the front door," Alex said, pulling a thick logging chain from his pocket.

Tommy hopped out the front door and Alex followed him, tieing the logging chain around the door and padlocking it. Alex got into his car and drove away.

Tai walked around the Police Department waiting on word from Alex. He hadn't heard from his superior since earlier in the morning and it was nearing three o'clock. Sitting behind his desk, he picked up the phone and called to check on Alyson. Instead of getting the hospital, someone answered the phone laughing.

"Excuse me, this is Deputy Kwondo, requesting information about Alyson Jergens," Tai said, confused.

"I am very sorry, Deputy. Ms. Jergens is rather busy with testing at the moment. Would Sheriff Ruler happen to be around?" the voice asked.

"No. Who the hell is this?" Tai demanded.

"This is your worst nightmare. Demarco and Leons will vanquish you bitches," the voice said before hanging up.

Mark smiled at Keitaro as Keitaro's blades hit the ground. _This man has got to be stupid, he is unarmed and I have his deadly blade that pierced through Leons' leg._ Mark thought, as he rotated the blade once more.

"You know, a true swordsman would know that the blade can be used for man than just a fan," Keitaro said.

"That ancient Chinese bullshit doesn't phase me, you loon," Mark said, as he lashed out with the blade.

"Very well," Keitaro said, stopping the blade by wrapping his right hand around it as Mark swung. "You have not yet mastered the blade, therefore, it is not an extension of your body. You can say you've mastered the blade when you can do this," Keitaro said, tapping his index finger upon the blade, sending a shockwave down the blade into Mark's body.

The next few seconds, would happen so fast, that Mark would not be able to remember what exactly happened. Keitaro was all over Mark hitting him with every combination imaginable. Mark finally stopped the assault by throwing dirt in Keitaro's eyes when Mark hit the ground.

Keitaro stumbled backwards, as Mark climbed to his feet and grabbed a steel pipe that was lying near by. Mark beat Keitaro with the pipe several times. He brought the former soldier to one knee. Just before delivering the finishing blow, Mark made his fate sealing mistake.

"Kiss my foot and I'll spare you," Mark said.

"Why?" Keitaro asked, spitting blood. "Why would I lower myself to a level below you?'

"Because this pipe says I'm your master, and you're my bitch!" Mark said.

Keitaro raised an eyebrow.

"You sure about that, chicko?" Keitaro asked, getting back on his feet.

"No way! Those blows I dealt should have injured you!" Mark said.

Keitaro held up a small capsule. He spit another one out of his mouth. Laughing as Mark stared wild eyed at the capsule.

"I'm built tougher than a slouch like you. I was in the military, fool. That blood as fake, from capsules. I'm about to whoop your ass!" Keitaro said.

With that, Keitaro proceeded in beating the living hell out of Mark. Before Keitaro delivered the final blow, he stopped.

"This one is for Alyson Jergens," Keitaro said, palm uppercutting Mark into the air to deliver an axe kick to the man's head. "Instant Knockout,"

Just as Tai was preparing to leave the station for the night, he heard an explosion outside. Looking out the window, Tai saw his cruiser crashing to the floor, with flames pouring out of it.

"What the hell?" Tai asked, before live ammunition began tearing through the building.

Tai hit the ground and slide beneath a desk. He grabbed his cellphone and tried calling Alex or Ken. Nothing happened. _Whoever is out there, they are using a signal blocking device._ Tai thought.

"Deputy Kwondo! Come out with your hands up! Or else!" A sinister voice called from outside.

Before Tai could respond, more live rounds were fired. Tai could hear the rounds whizzing past his ears, missing him by centimeters. _How am I going to get out of this mess?_ Tai asked himself.

"Who is that?" Tai heard someone outside ask.

Looking out, Tai saw a thick blue smoke drifting around the building. _I'm not doing this, Alex is busy, and Ken is injured. Keitaro maybe?_ Tai asked himself.

For several minutes, he heard grunts, groans, and shrieks of pain from outside. Those sounds were followed by another explosion. Tai controlled his breathing and kept quiet. He heard footsteps echoing through the desolate building.

"Where the hell is he?" a voice asked.

The voice had an air of arrogance, yet experience to it. Like the owner of the voice had been through hell and back several times. It held wisdom beyond its years.

"What do I look like, Kuro, a psychic?" a much younger voice offered.

This voice seemed like one of these energetic spitfucks Tai had saved from being made fun of in school. But what the voice lacked in experience, it made up for in sheer energy.

"I thought Captain Ruler said the deputy was around here somewhere. Someone had to be in here, because those bastards where sure as shit shooting at something," the older voice, called Kuro, said. "Aidan, take a perimeter sweep. Check everything,"

Tai carefully climbed from his hiding spot. He figured if these guys knew Alex, they would be allies. Boy was he wrong, as he rose from his hiding spot, the one called Kuro drew a gun on him. Judging from the man's stance, Tai assumed he was ex-military just like Keitaro and Alex. He held a gun that would make most men piss their pants, VP70 Desert Eagle Handcannon.

"Hi! Are you Tai Kwondo?" the younger voice, Aidan, popped out of nowhere, and asked.

Judging from him, Tai would also agree ex-military like Keitaro and Alex. This man held a small handheld computer and a flashlight thought.

"I'm deputy Kwondo, who are you guys?" Tai asked.

"We're the saints who just saved your ass. I'm Kurokon "Kuro" Armstrong. This is Aidan Collins. We're here to reconnect with our former teammates, Alex Ruler and Keitaro Halls. I assume you're a friend of the Captain's?" Kuro asked.

"He just said he's Tai Kwondo," Aidan said rolling his eyes. "Why were those men shooting?"

"Alex has been cleaning the town up. Apparently those guys don't like how he's handling business," Tai said. "Perhaps we can go to a better place to chat? And perhaps you can remove the Eagle off me?"

Alex stopped his car in front of Bingham's Hardware. Climbing out, he walked inside and saw Chase and another student sweeping. He walked to the back and saw Frank, arm in a sling, working diligently.

"Mr. Bingham, I need your security tapes please?" Alex said.

"Alex, you've gotten all my security tapes," Frank said.

"Alright. I just need to see one," Alex said, as he followed Frank to the office.

"Why do you need to see another?" Frank asked.

"I need to check something," Alex replied.

Keitaro panted heavily looking down at the lifeless body of Mark. He took great joy in getting a little revenge for his friend's girl.

"Man, why couldn't you have wanted to do this in town?" Keitaro asked, as the doors to the mill opened and a hundred men came out each one brandishing a different weapon.

Backing himself into a corner, Keitaro smiled at the odds. _If I am going out, I'm going out swinging_ he thought to himself. Bracing himself for the asses he was about to whoop, Keitaro found himself being covered by dirt and his ears ringing from a loud explosion. As soon as the dust settled, he saw three figures walking towards him. He recognized all three of them.

"Kuro, Aidan, Tai? What brings you guys here?" Keitaro asked.

"We were in the neighborhood and saw you having a little trouble with the odds there," Aidan said, "So we figured we'd lend a hand,"

"My question is, why the hell did you pick a fight with the entire mill?" Kurokon asked.

"Better yet, why were their people in the mill?" Tai asked, "This mill has been closed since my second year as Martial Arts Instructor,"

"I can explain the details later. Right now I wanna know why no one bothered hollering 'Fire In The Hole' or 'Get Down' before lobbing that grenade?" Keitaro asked, knocking dirt out of his hair.

"Grenade? You think I would waste a grenade on these sorry sons of bitches?" Kurokon asked.

"Good Point, what the hell was it then?" Keitaro asked.

"It was a new type of weapon I invented. I call it The Big Bang. All it does is temporarily knocks out anyone who is within range of it's explosion. You weren't in range, therefore you weren't affected," Kurokon explained.

"Thanks for saving my ass, Kuro. But don't think I owe you anything," Keitaro said.

"It's nice to see you again too, Keitaro," Kurokon said.

"How about we go to dinner? Keitaro's paying!" Aidan suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Tai and Kuro said simultaneously.

"Alright, Dinner! Wait what?" Keitaro said as they headed towards town.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"Sheriff Ruler," Alex said, answering his phone.

He had just left Frank's store. The video quality matched the quality of the video device used to record Alyson's raping. It made Alex wonder about other security systems. If Tommy could ship gasoline, what would stop him from operating a security system?

"Ruler, get your ass to Watts' Diner!"

Alex recognized that voice. Keitaro was being impatient as usual. Rolling his eyes, Alex prepared for a string of shit talking that would likely take place afterwards.

"Kei, I'm kinda busy, doing work. Something you know nothing about," Alex said.

"What? How can you say that to me? You know what I can and can't do! I saved your ass during that mission!" Keitaro said, "Took a bullet to the chest for you!"

"That was just a little bug bite compared to what I overheard some of Tommy's henchmen talking about. Apparently, you got your ass beat by Mark," Alex shot back.

"If I got my ass beat by that asshole, how come he's pushing up daisies and I'm sitting here at the diner eating with **your** friends?" Keitaro asked.

"I'm on my way, bro. Are Ken and Tai there?" Alex asked.

"Yes, so are Kuro and Aidan," Keitaro replied.

"Awesome. I may have enough evidence to convict The Leons boys!" Alex said.

"That's great news!" Keitaro replied. "I'll tell the others!"

With that, Alex hung up and continued his drive home. Suddenly he had to bring his Chevelle sliding sideways to a stop, as a tractor trailer pulled out in front of him. Spinning his tires, Alex attempted to turn back the way he was coming from when he noticed a familiar F-350 and a Hummer pulling up behind him. _Great! I ain't got time for this shit,_ Alex thought. Someone tapped their knuckles on the hood of his car. Alex looked up and didn't recognize tha man wearing a flannel tanktop and denim jeans, with a backwards Jeff Gordon Hat on. Alex studied the man from behind his mirrored sunglasses. Dark hair, kinda shaggy, and two small scars beneath his right eye, and the man had eyes that were red.

"Get yer ass outta this here contraption, Sheriff. I want to have a word wid you," the man said.

Alex's eyes widened. The man's voice had been heard on the video of Alyson's raping. Anger burned in Alex's eyes as he climbed out of the driver's side window of the car, pulling his trusty club along with him.

"I'm sorry, sir, do I know you?" Alex asked, calmly.

"The name is Bagwell, Brutus Bagwell. You were a former friend of my brother, Mark. Before you went all Marine status on us, and the town went to hell in the pro-verbal handbasket," the man said. "See here, Sheriff, this here is Leons Boys turf. We ran this here town with an iron fist. Until you came back home and started causing trouble fer us. If it ain't that damned wetback Antoine Demarco causing shit fer us, it's scum like you. You think your so much better than us cause you get that there big marine pay check, and you got that there martial arts championship under yer belt. Let me tell you what, Ruler, one of your military buddies killed my brother! I want justice! Do your damned job and arrest him!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Mr. Bagwell. You have no evidence to support the fact that your brother was killed by anyone. I haven't heard a call about a murder all day," Alex replied, looking over his shoulder as Tommy and two other guys climbed from the F-350.

"Maybe if you weren't so busy trying to pin some crimes on the Leons Boys that we didn't commit, you would have gotten the call," Brutus said.

"What I do with my spare time is none of your business, Bagwell. I am the Sheriff of this town. It is my right to investigate anything I deem wrongful. I have had my walkie on me all day and no one reported a murder. How can I investigate a murder if no one reports it?" Alex asked.

"I thought all cops were supposed to have this sixth sense, see. Like Superman, and be able to tell when a crime was committed," Brutus said, looking to Tommy.

"I hate to be the one to break it to you, Brutus, but that sixth sense only exists in the Marvel and DC universes. This is real life. Nothing out of the ordinary can happen like that, now if you'll give me the location of the crime scene, I'll investigate," Alex said.

"I don't want you investigating. You hold a grudge against Mark, because you allege that he is the one who butchered you that night at the casino," Tommy said finally. "I want to bring in my own police officer. Someone from Shelby Police Department,"

"Then why did you stop me? I have somewhere important to be. All you would have had to do was fax the permission papers to my office," Alex said, anger starting to show.

"Because Sheriff, we want your signature on it now. Whether you like it or not," Brutus said.

Alex counted really quickly. Tommy and the two guys with him had climbed from the F-350. The Hummer had tinted windows, so there was no way to be sure how many people where inside it. Brutus had come from the tractor trailer. The odds were stacked against him.

"Okay, if that's how you want it. Show me the papers," Alex said, as he watched the Hummer doors open and five more men climbed out.

One of them carried a briefcase. This guy was dressed in a tuxedo. The rest were dressed like Brutus.

"Good day, Mr. Ruler, I am Attorney General Alvin Locklear. I drew up this paperwork so that you would allow Homicide Detective Shadoe Ray from Shelby Police Department to come into this jurisdiction and allow him to investigate the murder of one Marcus Bagwell?" The man asked.

"Can I have you email a copy of this to Ken Baldwin? He is my attorney. If he sees any problems with it, he can contact you. I'm signing it now, but be warned, Ken is the best attorney money can buy. If he dislikes any part of this paperwork, he'll have you in court and will be suing you for pushing me to sign these papers without my attorney present," Alex said, signing his name with his left hand.

"I can assure you, that this is paperwork for Homicide Detective Shadoe Ray to come here only," Locklear said.

"Now, can I please get to my appointment?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, Marine, Brutus and his two friends here wanted to have a private conversation with you. I'm going to go with Mr. Locklear to pick up my cop," Tommy said getting into the Hummer with Locklear.

Alex smiled as the Hummer filled back up and they all left. Leaving Alex with Brutus and his friends, Tommy had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Marine! Allow me to introduce you to Kurt Hudson and his brother Mitch. These two are collectively known as The Hudson Hammerheads," Brutus said.

The smaller of the two stepped forward grinning. He carried a small mallet on a belt loop and wore thick combat boots. Alex smiled as he knew those combat boots would slow the man down.

"Let me guess, Marine. Joined right out of high school, made it ten years and found out you just couldn't be all that you thought you could be?"

"Don't be insulting a man like that, Kurt, you'll hurt his feelings," the taller one said. "Ya gotta insult him like this. That lil fishie of yours sure put up a good fight when we was all having our way with her! Then again, we like it a little rougher than she's used too!"

Mitch didn't get to say anything else, as Alex had had enough of his endless bantering. He grabbed Kurt by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Brutus stared wide eyed at Alex's strength.

"Don't jist stand there, boy, get him!" Brutus ordered.

Mitch lowered his head and charged forward in a football style tackle. Alex saw this coming and dropped Kurt in Mitch's path, as he rolled across the hood of his car, landing on his feet and reaching inside the passenger's side window. He pulled out a pump action shotgun. Slinging it over his shoulder, he put his club back inside. He wasn't going to kill The Hudsons and Brutus, but they would remember him.

"Get offa me, and get him!" Kurt demanded.

Climbing back to their feet, Kurt and Mitch looked at Alex as he awaited their next assault. Kurt suddenly hand an idea.

"Hey Marine! How's it feel knowing that the only person in this town you care for is the town slut? I bet for a quarter, she would take all of us again!" Kurt said.

"You got it right, brother. For fifty cents, I can do what I want with her!" Mitch said.

"I bet he's never even got in her pants yet! Must be a sad thing to be a virgin in the Mar-" Kurt started to say before a loud _BOOM!_ was heard and the ground before him and Mitch erupted.

"Say anything else bad about Alyson and the next shot won't miss. This shotgun was custom made by my friend Larry. It uses rubber bullets and I've been dying to see how well they work on humans," Alex said, pumping the gun as a shell flew out, "So who gets to be the guinea pig?"

"That coulda killed me! Kurt, let's use The Hudson Hammerhead Assault Tactic!" Mitch shouted.

"Right brother! This Marine and his slut can rot in hell! Once we kill him, we're killing her!" Kurt shouted. "An eye for an eye, two lives for one life!"

Kurt and Mitch both removed their rubber mallets from their belt loops. To Alex's surprise, the mallets hide small firearms. He didn't care though. All he needed was the gun in his hand.

"Hudson Hammerheads! Hammer Shot!" Kurt shouted, as he and Mitch both pulled hidden triggers, while aiming the handles of their mallets at Alex.

Alex aimed at the ground right in front of him. He pulled the trigger. The force of the bullet colliding with the ground was enough to propel him into the air, as the bullets from the Hudons slammed into the tires of the F-350. While in the air, Alex aimed himself at Kurt, and delivered a flying kick to the chest. As he landed, he swept Mitch's feet from beneath him, followed by a throat thrust that put him to sleep. Picking Kurt up, Alex looked over at Brutus.

"Today just ain't the day to be fucking with me, Brutus. Take this trash with you back to Hudson Mountain! I catch either of you in my town again, I'm locking you up!" Alex said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Marine," Brutus said, turning a valve behind his back as gasoline spilled from the tank on back of his truck.

To Alex's right there was a sheer cliff that ended in the river. To his left was a forest. Behind him was a F-350 that wasn't worth anything and in front of him was a tanker truck spilling fuel. Brutus smiled light a joint.

"If this is torture, chain me to da wall!" he said, laughing.

"Fuck you!" Alex said, throwing Kurt down, and making a run for it.

As he jumped off the cliff and dove into the water, Alex silently apologized to Chase and his father for allowing the Chevelle to be blown up. He hit the water and lost consciousness.

"I wonder where the hell Ruler got too?" Keitaro asked, impatiently.

Tai, Ken, Keitaro, Kurokon, and Aidan all sat around the largest table in the diner waiting on Alex to bring the news. Someone burst in the door, frantic.

"Deputies! It's the Sheriff! Ole Man Higgins found him out cold on the banks of the river!" the young man shouted.

"Where at, Matt?" Tai asked, as everyone around the table stood up at the same time.

"Down near The Higgins' farm. You better hurry quick! And bring an ambulance!" Matt said leaving the store.

"Let's roll," Ken said, "We can take my Durango. I know All of Alex's friends are worried about him,"

Just as they were about to leave, Tai and Ken's walkie's went off. Tai pressed the button on his and answered dispatch.

"Officer Kwondo, there has been a report of a vehicular explosion out on Route 26. I can't get in touch with the sheriff. Could you check it out?" Dispatch asked.

"I'm on it," Tai said clicking the Walkie off. "Ken, you and the other go check on Alex. I'll catch up as soon as I can," Tai said climbing out of the Durango and into his Police Cruiser.

Tai speed off towards Route 26 as Ken and the other turned towards The Higgins Farm in the other direction.

Tai shifted through the damage. He could see three vehicles had been involved in this explosion. He had already put in a call to Jason Clark, the Fire Chief. It would take Jason ten minutes to get there though.

"There are also three bodies here. Unidentifiable. There isn't any id on either body. Two small holes in the ground, looks like it was made from some sort of gun before the explosion. This is all too weird," Tai said.

Studying the truck a little bit, he saw that was the same truck Tommy had been driving. Snapping his fingers, Tai suddenly knew Tommy had been involved. He saw a red pick up approaching and waved. It was Jason.

"What in tar-nation happened here?" Jason asked, grabbing a small bag from his truck seat. "Looks like an bomb,"

"No. What happened here was no bomb, it was a Leons explosion. That's Leons' truck," Tai said pointing to the wreckage. "The other two vehicles I'm not sure who they belong too. Apparently a shoot out happened here too. Take a look at these holes in the ground. Made from a shotgun explosion at close range," Tai said.

"Yeah, that explains the holes. This rig is from BP Petroleum," Jason said, pointing to a piece of trail that had the BP logo on it. "Now to identify the car. From the outside, it looks like American Muscle,"

Tai nodded as Jason went back to his truck to get his tools and begin dissecting the car.

Ken turned the Durango in the driveway and drove down the lone driveway towards The Higgins Farm. Keitaro, Kuro, and Aidan all climbed out as Ken turned the engine off. Old Man Higgins directed them towards the barn. Entering the barn, they found Alex laying on a small camping bed. Blood was dried on the corner of his mouth, a shotgun lay propped up against the foot of the bed. Kuro picked it up.

"I recognize this. I made it for Alex just before the Garza Gang Mission. He wanted a gun that packed a punch but wouldn't kill anyone. This gun shoots rubber shells, and packs on hell of punch," Kuro said. "If he had to use it, he was really pressed on the odds,"

Aidan walked over to Alex's bedside and saw the other items he had on him when he was found. He picked a cd, a memory card, and a flash drive.

"I can put these on my computer and see what files are on them," Aidan offered, as he held up his left wrist and flipped his watch open, as he walked off a bit.

"I wanna know what happened," Ken said.

"You and me both," Keitaro said.

"The clothing he had on, was burnt to a crisp on the back. Mrs. Higgins laid them over there and put some of our son Derek's clothing on him. She used to be a midwife," Old Man Higgins said, as he entered and began feeding the animals. "She'll be out in a moment to inform you of his injuries,"

Ken looked to Keitaro then back at Alex as Kuro walked over and examined the clothing. Kuro brought the clothing to his face and inhaled.

"Gasoline?" he said, puzzled. "Where was Alex at that had gasoline?"

"He was supposed to be at Tommy's issuing a search warrant," Ken said.

"Tommy had something to do with this then," Kurokon said.

Aidan returned to them. He was smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"You guys won't believe what was on those disks. I ran the memory card and flash drive on my wristop computer. The files on there were all about Tommy's activites and business agreements. Each one of them had incriminating files on Tommy. I don't have a cd rom on my wristop so we'll have to wait until we can get to one. Though if Alex did the cd the same way he did those flash drives, it will be hell breaking the codes,"

"That's good news. Musta been what Alex wanted to tell us," Ken said.

"Any other good news?" Keitaro asked.

"None. This is getting way outta hand. We've gotta bring Tommy down and do it quick before someone else gets hurt," Kurkon said.

"What do you mean we?" Ken asked, "You three are just visiting Alex. He would not allow you to get involved."

"News flash, pea brain, we are already involved," Keitaro said, "I became involved when I saved your ass,"

"I, too, am involved. Became involved when I helped Tai yesterday," Kuro added.

"Correction, Kuro, WE became involved when WE helped Tai out yesterday." Aidan said, frowning.

"Alex will have the final say so, whenever he wakes up," Ken said.

"Well, Tai. It's official. This car belongs to the Sheriff," Jason said.

"No way!" Tai said.

"Yes. It has the custom built T-12 Engine his father ordered from my dad," Jason said.

"Anyway we can restore it?" Tai asked, "His dad will kill someone,"

"I don't think so, Tai. We'd better get back to the Police Station and file the report against BP and Leons," Jason said.

"About that," Tai said, looking at the ground, "Some of Tommy's Goons shot it up. We're waiting on the repairs,"

"Shit," Jason said. "How are you guys going to bring Tommy down then?"

"I don't know. Alex was supposed to be issuing a search warrant on Leons," Tai said.


	9. Chapter Eight

For the second time in three months, Alex woke to find his friends around his hospital bed. He felt pain like none as he attempted to move. _What in the hell did I do this time? The last thing I remember…..is Brutus Bagwell. _Alex thought.

"Alex, you are awake," Amy said moving close to him. "The doctor said you aren't too badly injured, you just lost a lot of blood. Would you mind telling us what happened?"

"Amy, calm down, honey. Your brother just woke up, give him to get his bearings," Mr. Ruler said, stepping forward. "Son, take your time. Don't rush anything,"

Alex couldn't help noticing his father's eyes were kinda misty. Like his father wasn't all there. Ken, in full uniform stepped forward. He had a sick look on his face, but Alex expected that with Ken's arm in a sling still from the fight with Tommy.

"Sheriff, we have some bad news, concerning your car. Jason and Tai have tried all they could to restore your Chevelle to its glory, but whatever caused that tanker to explode, caused it to blow up the chevelle. You don't have a car anymore Sheriff," Ken explained.

"Dad," Alex said, "Tell me everything you know about Brutus Bagwell,"

Mr. Ruler stepped forward.

"Brutus Bagwell is considered the greatest cage fighter in all of North Carolina. Tell me you didn't have a run in with him," Mr. Ruler said.

"I did. Tommy, Brutus, and The Hudson Brothers, and Tommy's Lawyer all stopped me enroute to the diner last night. They are bringing a detective from the city to investigate the murder of Mark Bagwell. When did the murder happen?" Alex asked.

"He was killed when he assaulted me with my own blade," Keitaro said. "I basically beat his ass,"

"Then the entire mill emptied out. I didn't even know people could still go in there," Tai explained.

"That's where Tommy and Antoine mass produce their drugs," a voice said from the doorway.

Everyone looked to see a dark haired lady enter the room. She was a nurse but she looked more like Selena Gomez than anyone else in the town. Alex recognized her immediately.

"Serrita, how do you know this?" Alex asked.

"My brother ran drugs for Tommy. Remember his General Lee replica, Alex? They used it to run drugs, shine, and anything else you can think of. Tommy murdered my brother in cold blood because Ryan wouldn't kill Ma and Pa," Serrita explained.

"Tommy Leons is going down," Aidan said suddenly, making everyone turn to look at him. "Alex, I'm going to be decoding these discs you had on you when you were found. I will have a report to Tai and Ken as soon as I can"

"I'm going with Kuro to investigate the Mill. We'll be using the old platoon disguise kit," Keitaro said.

"Good. Tai and I will continue working regular everyday routines," Ken said.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA! WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!" Alex shouted, "WHO IN THE HELL MADE YOU GUYS THE LEADER? I MAKE THE DECISIONS,"

"So what's the plan Captain?" Kuro asked.

"Aidan will do as he said. Kuro and Kei, you two will tackle that mill. Tai, you will need to go to Judge Odoms, get permission to put a forty-eight hour lockdown on the entire town. Dad, I need you to go get Chase, and gather up all of Kwondo's students in town. Have them meet us in Frank's store. Ken, I'm going to need you to stay here and help me," Alex said. "Amy, Mom. Go home, pack, get Alyson, and get out of town. Tomorrow morning, I want you three to be in Goldburg. Find a hotel room, and stay there until you hear from us,"

"Alex, what are you planning?" Mrs. Ruler asked.

"I'm planning to take my home town back, tonight," Alex said.

Chase climbed on top of Frank's counter. The store was filled with all of Kwondo's students. Frank and his grandfather stood off to one side. Chase placed his fingers in the corners of his mouth and whistled very loudly and shrilly.

"Listen up!" he said as everyone turned to him. "My uncle and I have had our differences since he returned. But if he is depending on us to help him, then we are going to do just that. I don't care what Tommy Leons' throws at us, we were taught to stand strong and never back down. I think my uncle sees this as an opportunity for us to prove that we are meant to be martial artists,"

"You know, Davis, if you think we can do this, I am right behind you," the kid Chase had beaten when Alex first arrived in town said.

"Thank you, Todd," Chase said.

At that moment, Alex and Ken entered the store. Alex looked up at Chase and smiled. Alex gingerly made his way to the front of the store and took his place in front of Chase. He looked out at each student before him. His eyes watered at the thought of what he was about to ask of them.

"I don't know what you have been told. The situation is this. I am placing Polkville in lockdown. Once Tommy learns of this, he will want to storm this store. When he does, you guys are Frank's only hope of survival. I trust each and everyone of you. Why? Because you are students at my Martial Arts Alma Matta. Because you have each studied a variety of martial arts styles. The only styles Leons and his boys know are street style and they aren't even good at that. Otherwise, I'd be dead. They couldn't kill me. What worries me about using you guys, is the fact that you guys aren't even through with your training. Hell, I'm not through with my training, I'm always striving to get better. Tonight, as you all stand up for this store and this town, remember this: No matter how strong you think you are, there is always someone stronger. Those are words from Tai's grandfather," Alex said. "Chase, you are in charge along with Dad. Send groups of five to each building that isn't owned by the Leons. Tommy isn't going to win this war," Alex said.

Alex walked over to the old cashier. He placed a hand on Frank's shoulder and smiled. Frank returned the smile before reaching beneath the counter and bringing out a small package.

"Alex, this is for you. Use this to deliver some justice to Tommy from ole Frank Bingham!" Frank said.

Alex opened the package to find a Colt Magnum Revolver. Alex saw the name engraved on the handle. He pushed it back to Frank.

"Frank, I can't take your father's Magnum. It wouldn't be right. Besides," Alex said, patting the shotgun on his back, "I've got a powerful weapon right here,"

"Alex, I insist. This way, I can pay Tommy Leons back for all the pain he's caused my family, and my hometown," Frank said, as his eyes grew misty. "I would feel better if you took it with you,"

Alex took the Magnum and placed it in a holster on his belt. He turned to the students and bowed to them. Chase bowed to Alex and began instructing the others on how he wanted them grouped. Alex and Ken left.

"I want three security teams. Two of the teams will stay here and patrol the grounds, while the other team goes down to Binghams and gets me that damned store!" Tommy shouted, pounding his desk.

"Mr. Leons, sir, what are we going to do now that The Hudson Hammerheads have been killed? We don't have our high impact security without them?" a voice asked from the shadows.

"We don't need the Hammerheads. We've got all we need right here. If the Hammerheads had been worth all the hype, they wouldn't have been blown up," Tommy said. "Detective Ray, any evidence on Mark's murderer?"

"No, Mister Leons. The Murder Scene is very tough to gather evidence from. Almost as if Mark chose the area himself," Detective Ray said.

"Why would Mark do a fool thing like that for?" Tommy asked.

"Perhaps to prevent witnesses from calling Ruler. Maybe Mark was picking a fight with one of Ruler's friends?" a voice said from the doorway.

Everyone looked up to see a man wearing mechanic's clothing enter the room. He was built for a mechanic, with close cropped brown hair and a scar across his left eye. He looked his dark eyes on Tommy and proceeded into the room.

"Who in the hell are you?" Tommy asked.

"I'm the guy who is going to give you answers for a price," the man responded, reaching over to take a cigarette from a man's hand and taking a long drag off of it, before blowing the smoke in Tommy's face. "Nice place ya got here. Must have cost a fortune. How many mechanics you got running the place?"

"Now wait just a fucking minute. You can't waltz in here, like you own the place and talk to me like that," Tommy said. "I am Tommy Leons,"

"And I'm shaking in my boots. Look at ya, busted leg, hobbling around like a bitch with a busted hip. You got a wee bit scared when Ruler returned home and became sheriff, blew up DeRisi's place, and raped the waitress Ruler has his eyes on. All because you got your panties in a bunch over a marine?" the man said.

"Boss, you want us to take care of him?" one of the goons said, standing up.

The man smiled at the thought, turned and looked at the goon. The goon cowered back from the man's eyes. The man chuckled a bit before turning back to Tommy.

"When I heard that a notorious gang ran this here city, I was thrilled at the thought of having some action. Perhaps even joining the gang, but now that I see how many pussies you've got running your show, I'm afraid I'm going to just leave," the man said.

Tommy stared wild eyed at the man as he walked out of the office. He looked to Detective Ray. His anger showed brightly in his eyes.

"Why in the hell ain't you arresting that motherfucker?" he asked, as spit rained upon Ray's face. "We're the Leons boys damnit. We don't ever back down from anyone! Especially some punk ass who walks in here like he knows something and leaves without telling us everything he knows. We don't back down from Marines, or from HIM! GET HIM DAMN IT!"

Alex and Ken met with Aidan, Tai, Keitaro, and Kurokon at the remains of the Police Department. Ken sighed as they pulled in.

"Alex, before you enter, you and I need to talk. The Leons boys know you have something on them now. I can ensure you they will fight to prove you wrong," Ken said. "Pursuing justice has not only endangered you, but everyone that is close to you,"

"Hold that thought," Alex said, as his cellphone started ringing. "Sheriff Ruler,"

Alex nodded occasionally as the person spoke.

"Mom, listen to me. Get Serrita, Maggie, Alyson, and yourself out of this town. I want you all in Goldburg by tonight. Trust me, Dad and Chase will be all right. Amy is just going to have to trust me on this," Alex said.

Again Alex paused. Ken smiled, finding it funny that his mother was still giving him hell after all these years.

"Just trust me," Alex said cautiously, "I know what I'm doing. I want to ensure that everyone is safe," Alex paused again, "Mom, this is about to get dangerous, and I don't want anything else bad happening to you all," Alex paused again, "Mom this isn't easy for me either. Tell Alyson I love her, and I'm coming back to her no matter what," After this final pause, "Alright Mom. Text me when you guys are safely in Goldburg," Alex hung up.

"Alright. Everything is going to plan right now. Mom, Alyson, Maggie, and Serrita have met up with Larry's friend who is going to take them to Goldburg," Alex explained to Ken, "We have to get to the Police Department. Without being noticed, with your busted arm, I'm going to need you to operate from a safe distance,"

"Kuro, are you sure this is safe?" Aidan asked, as he tapped away on his wristop, calculating several equations.

"Aidan, we've been over this several times. This is the safest distance for us to remain until Alex and Ken give us the signal to progress. From here, we can use the Sniper Radios to understand everything that happens," Kuro explained.

"Aidan, quit your belly aching. The Sniper Radios helped us before, why would they fail us now?" Keitaro asked.

"Since when did the Sniper Radio have to deal with this much distance though?" Aidan asked, "According to the intel package I was able to bring up on the wristop, The Sniper Radio only works at a minimum of fifty feet, this is fifty yards,"

"I modified the damn things," Kuro finally said.

"Y-You M-Modified them?" Aidan asked, as fear crept into his body. "Th-That's against the law!"

"Not when Uncle Same asks you to break it," Kuro said, calmly.

"Aidan, don't you remember when Kuro was lead out of the barracks to meet with the Commanding Officer?" Keitaro asked, as he casually removed a cigarette from his pocket.

"You can't light that! The smell will," Aidan started to say as Keitaro lit it "There is no smell?" Aidan said confused.

"Pay attention shrimp. You might learn a few things if you kept your nose outta them computers and paid a little attention," Keitaro said, laughing.

Kuro chuckled a bit before his cellphone vibrated.

"Go for Kuro," he answered.

"Kuro, Deploy Keitaro and Aidan to the nearest building in five minutes. You'll only have a thirty second window for Aidan to hook his wristop into the security's mainframe. Alex says he's never pressured you guys this much before, but he knows you all work well under pressure," Ken's voice said.

"Alex knows us well, Ken. I'll inform the others," Kuro said hanging up.

Keitaro, Aidan, and Kuro were all stationed outside the fence that surrounded the closed down mill. The same mill that had emptied out to attack Keitaro almost a month before hand. Keitaro closed his fists as he inhaled off his cigarette.

"What's the command?" he asked, "I wanna get this over with as soon as possible, this place is disturbing,"

"Ken says in five minutes, we have a thirty window for Aidan to connect to the security mainframe. Think you can handle it kid? Or do we need to wait until a bigger opportunity?" Kuro asked.

"For Serrita and this town, I can handle it," Aidan said.

"Awww, Aidy boy has a crush on the nurse!" Keitaro joked.

"Pipe down, big mouth. I'm going to do this!" Aidan said.

Hunkering as close to the ground as the three of them possibly could, the three ex-soldiers crept through the fence and into the shadow of the closest building to peer in through the window as Aidan connected his wristop to the building's security mainframe.

"This is going to take about fifteen seconds before I can disable it. Once we're inside the building," Aidan said as the door unlocked, "We'll be able to see everything. Move,"

Kuro and Keitaro entered the building as Aidan silently closed the door behind the three of them. Using the Wristop he was able to manually operate all the cameras in the entire facility and each camera displayed upon the monitors inside the building they were in. Kuro looked at the screens as Keitaro rummaged through drawers.

"Aidan, have camera thirteen zoom in," Kuro instructed.

Aidan pressed three buttons as the image on screen thirteen grew bigger. Kuro's eyes widened. Aidan and Kei joined him.

"Either of you guys tell me what that is?" Kuro asked.

"Crystal Meth," Keitaro said, "The idiots are lacing weed with crystal meth!"

"That's crazy," Aidan said, "We should contact Ken and let him know that phase one is completed,"

Kuro opened his phone and sent out a text message with the words: Phase 1 Complete, to Alex, Ken, and Tai.

"Alright, let's stick to the plan. Keitaro, you're going to be roof jumping. Remember, make no moves until we've gotten word from the others," Kuro said, handing Keitaro a headset.

"Alright. I'm roof jumping until I get to the main building. Once I'm there, I locate the skylight and keep you guys posted on anything suspicious there. Anything that the cameras can't pick up," Keitaro said, as he climbed to the top of the building they were in via a ladder.

"Right. Be careful and stay low," Kuro shot back.

With Keitaro out handling business, Kuro turned to Aidan.

"Take this, keep in touch with Keitaro and myself. Alex and Ken will be contacting you directly," Kuro said, handing Aidan a headset. "I'm going to stick with the shadows and get as close to the main door as possible,"

"Right. Kuro, I'll give you instructions as I receive them," Aidan said.

"Alex, I've got Keitaro, Aidan, and Kurokon in place. What's the next plan of action?" Ken asked, turning to Alex, who was working away on a computer before him.

"Ken, contact Tai. Tell him to head out to my dad's place. We're needing fire power. Inside the closet in my room, there will be a mirrored door hidden behind the clothes. He needs to press his palm firmly against the glass before the door will open. Tell him to grab everything he can carry and bring it here," Alex said, as he quickly brought up a map of the city on a projector that displayed on the wall.

"Nice Map," Ken said as he relayed the message to Tai. "We're in the apartment complex behind the martial arts school," Ken said.

Alex walked over to the map and studied it closely. The main street in Polkville ran straight down the city. One side was residential and the side was business except for the empty spot where DeRisi's used to be. Chase and Mr. Ruler had covered all the vital locations and were keeping a watch on main street. He knew Chase had stationed a group of students atop Watts Diner and on City Hall. There were also ground patrols too.

"Alex!" Ken called from the makeshift desk. "Chase says they've got company,"

"Alright! Time for some action!" Alex said, pointing to his watch. "We're going to do this my way. I've talked to the owner of this complex. These apartments are now prison cells. I've had some modifications done to the top most floor. There aren't any windows, wooden doors, or anything of comfort inside those apartments. That's where we'll stash the prisoners," Alex said.

"Right. Let's go bag some bad guys," Ken said.

Detective Ray exited the main building of Leons Compound just outside of Polkville's city limits. He saw the strange man from before sitting on the hood of Tommy's Hummer, drinking a bottle of liquor. From the flood lights, Shadoe could see every detail about the man. Beneath the mechanics coveralls, the man was built. Lean and Muscular. Shadoe approached him slowly.

"I wouldn't do 'at if I were you, Detective. You go that there gun, or the blade hidden in your boots, tonight is going to be one helluva night for you. Why don't you jist put your tail between your legs and go search for more clues about Mr. Bagwell's murderer?" the mechanic asked.

"Who are you, really?" Shadoe asked, his voice unwavering, despite the fear that was growing in him. "What all do you know about the murder?"

"The name is Rayman. Vincent Rayman, but you can address me as Vinnie. I am the mechanic who runs the small body shop in front of the murder scene. You shut the area down, so business went downhill. Everyone thinks I killed Bagwell," Vinnie paused to belch, "but I ain't done no sucha thing. I been hitting the liquor bottle everyday over at Johnson's Bar, on Hudson Hill Road,"

"The back ally bar that Johnny Johnson runs?" Shadoe asked.

"The very one. Jj's been keeping me sober until he closes then I get to take home a few bottles," Vinnie explained, "On accounta I get to be his bouncer. But anyways, about the murder. Bagwell inticed that ex-soldier friend of Ruler's to fight,"

"Inticed? How do you figured?" Shadoe asked.

"Cause he damn near insulted the man with every insult in the book. Instead of leading the soldier into town, he lead him away saying he didn't want witnesses to call Ruler while he was kicking the soldier's ass," Vinnie said, stumbling as he climbed off the hood of the Hummer. "So I'd suggest, Detective, that you go back into that meeting and inform Leons that his time is numbered. He's royally pissed off Ruler, and that's something you don't wanna do," Vinnie said, "Trust me," he added before half walking, half crawling away from the hummer and out of sight.

"This can't be good? What have I gotten myself into?" Shadoe asked himself, as he walked back into the building.


	10. Chapter Nine

_Chapter Nine_

"_No," Tommy said._

"_Mr. Leons, the evidence supports the mechanic's testimony," Shadoe explained._

"_No," Tommy said slightly louder._

"_Mr. Leons, listen to me. As an officer of the law, I cannot and will not illegally arrest anyone who hasn't committed a crime. The only thing preventing me from arresting you is the conflict of interest clause in my contract. Your lawyer specifically put that fucking clause in there to prevent a situation like this," Shadoe said._

"_NO!" Tommy shouted, before clearing his entire desk, and the walls behind him. "You!" he said, pointing at Shadoe, "YOU'RE FIRED! That big ass salary I was paying you, it now revoked and you're out of a job. You're not a cop anymore in this state! Because of me, you can't even do Private Investigations. Get your sorry ass out of my complex!" _

_Two of Tommy's henchmen removed Shadoe's weapons and two more grabbed him to drag him outside. Tommy turned to the shadows of his office, where the light from a cigarette could be seen. He smiled a bit and returned to his chair. _

"_It looks like the first strike team have arrived at Bingham's Hardware. Let's see how hard The Marine fights for the store, shall we, Brutus?" Tommy asked, pointing towards the flat screen in the far corner._

_Chase stood atop the hardware store as the F-350 came to a stop in the center of town. He was dressed in all black, with his white martial arts gi beneath it. He carried a pair of night vision binoculars he had taken from Frank's back office and peered threw them. He saw three men exit the truck, carrying a large device. They walked to the exact center point in town and activate the device. A loud humming noise was before Chase's cell phone vibrated. He removed it from his pocket and saw he had received one text message. Opening the message, he gasped._

"_IF YOU OPEN THE MESSAGE, LEONS WILL KNOW. YOU ARE TO RAID THE MAIN STREET OF POLKVILLE TONIGHT, OR YOU WON'T WAKE UP IN THE MORNING"_

_Chase turned and opened the hatch in the top of the roof. He called down to his friends._

"_DO NOT OPEN THE TEXT MESSAGE YOU JUST RECEIVED!" he called down before climbing down the ladder and joining them. "Leons has the message encoded. He knows who opens it and who doesn't. We don't need deaths tonight, so we've gotta stop the entire operation in it's tracks,"_

"_How, Chase? Without your uncle, we don't stand a chance," Todd said from the back of the store._

"_One thing that Tai has taught us, true strength isn't always physical strength, it's about who is fighting the hardest to protect what they love," Chase said, "and I don't know about you guys, but the Leons Boys are the reason I grew up without a Dad. They aren't going to be the reason I lose my home,"_

_With that, Chase tore off the black garments covering his gi. It was a traditional white gi with the Japanese word for tiger emblazoned on his back. Chase's attire also held a small pouch tied to his orange belt. Todd was concerned about the pouch, but Chase opened it, and removed five small black orbs. _

"_These are smoke pellets. Uncle Alex gave them to me one night while he was recovering. We can conceal ourselves in a cloud of smoke. Where is Tyler? He's our technical expert," Chase said._

_A small dark haired kid with fair skin stepped forward. He was the only person in the building not wearing martial arts gear beside Mr. Ruler and Frank. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply._

"_I been on the roof looking over that device. I'm going to need at least twenty-five minutes to stop the signal and change the message. Can you give me that long?" Tyler asked._

"_I can give you twenty-five. The first twenty will be under the cover of smoke. The last five will be in plain sight. Hopefully we can disable the first team during the first twenty," Chase said, turning to the others. "Todd, Ethan, Roger, Aj, and Brad! You five will move out on my command. Strike swiftly, nimbly, and accurately. The only target you are not to touch is Tyler and the device, got that?" _

"_Yes sir," the five responded._

"_Todd, I'm placing them in your control. You're the second best fighter we've got. Show us what the Snake Style is all about," Chase said, "When you see the first sign of smoke appear, move out. Get Tyler to the device and take out the first strike team,"_

_The first team of students nodded before saluting as Chase climbed to the top of the building to prepare the smoke._

_Ken typed away on the computer keyboard. He felt completely helpless on this mission, seeing as how he was disabled in the number of ways he could be used, but Alex assured him that by being their all seeing eye, Ken was helping in more ways then one. He opened up the city's surveillance mainframe and gained access through a special pin that only he, Alex, and Tai knew. From the computer in front of him, he could see Keitaro positioned atop the mill, Kurokon waiting silently to strike outside a window, and Chase atop a building in the middle of the city. The only person he could not see was Alex. The Sheriff hadn't told him where he would be working from. Ken guessed heading straight for Tommy, with the entire town on lock and Tommy's goons doing his dirty work, Ken knew it was the logical choice. _

"_Kurokon, Keitaro, Aidan," Ken whispered to himself, as he typed their names into a separate computer. _

_This computer would open a direct link to the headsets worn by the three of them. Ken smiled as the computer connected. Just before it connected, he saw Keitaro blade fighting with a member of Tommy's crew. _

"_This city ain't big enough for the two of us," the goon had said, swiping at Keitaro with a wolverine-like claw, which Keitaro deflected with his own combat blade. "I suggest ya get yer shit and get out,"_

"_Too bad," Keitaro shot back, "This world ain't big enough for your ego and mine!" _

_Ken watched as Keitaro drove the man back, towards the skylight before kicking him into it. Facepalming, Ken grabbed the microphone before him. _

"_Kuro, Aidan, Kei, your cover is blown! Plan B now!" Ken shouted._

"_Plan B? What the hell is Plan B?" Keitaro asked._

"_Plan B in full motion, Ken. I'm sending the data files to you now, and we'll evac. Where is the rendezvous point?" Aidan's voice came back._

"_Rendezvous with Tai at Ruler's Farm. He'll lead you guys back to the new HQ," Ken said, choosing his words wisely. _

"_That might be a little easier said than done," Kuro came back._

_Ken started to ask why before he glanced at the screen showing Kuro's location. Kuro was surrounded by twelve men. Each one armed with a dangerous weapon. Ken swallowed hard. _

"_Aidan, Kei! Do it now!" Kurokon shouted._

_Ken watched as Keitaro and Aidan both dropped from above and landed behind the men, taking out four upon landing by bashing their heads together. With the distraction, Kuro managed to grab an assault rifle off one of the thugs, as Kei and Aidan grabbed Uzis off the fallen. _

"_Ken, Plan A is still on. Inform Ruler that we've seized control of the mill. We're shutting this down," Kuro said. "Over and Out"_

"_Right," Ken said, as he forced his heart out of his throat. _

_Tommy felt unnerved as he watched his team activate the device. He was finally winning for once and Ruler hadn't tried to stop him. Then his joy turned to horror as he saw five flashes of white light across the flat screen. Tommy hastily grabbed his desk phone and dialed a phone number. After three rings, someone on the other side picked up._

"_Tommy Leons requesting to speak with Mr. Goforth," Tommy said softly, waiting a few moments as the person handed the phone to someone else. "Mr. Goforth, this is Tommy Leons over in Polkville. I was wondering if you had obtained the package that I requested…oh you have. When can you have it delivered? Tonight? Sounds wonderful. Oh the brats that came with the package, do as you please. I just need the package itself. Thank you Mr. Goforth, I'll see you in a bit," _

_Tommy hung up and looked over at his guest in the shadows._

"_Looks like 'at sheriff bit off more'n'he can chew," the familiar voice said, "Long as I kin get my licks in, Leons, you kin deliver the final blow,"_

"_Oh, Brutus, old friend, you'll get your licks. Trust me on that one. When Ruler sees the package I'm having delivered here, you'll be able to basically beat the shit outta him,"_

"_That's what I like to hear," Brutus said._

_The smoke pellets erupted and on cue, the team of trained fighters moved out, protecting Tyler. Todd and Aj took out one of the strike team members with well placed kicks to the head. Roger and Ethan put one sleep with elbows to the back of the neck as the last member of the strike team was better prepared than the other two. He and Brad traded blows and seemed evenly matched._

"_Ten seconds and our mission is complete," Tyler relayed to the Todd._

"_After that ten seconds, we're going to have to retreat. Brad is having trouble with the last member of the team," Todd said._

_Brad and the other guy continually countered each other's moves. Todd suddenly had an idea. _

"_Brad! Handspring Back Flip out! I'm going to try something new," Todd said, as he spread his feet apart. "Roaring Dragon Style!" he called out before leaping forward with a well placed spinning thrust kick to the man's chest. _

_Todd rolled out of the kick, landing between Ethan and Roger, as Aj and Tyler helped Brad to his feet. Todd looked up to the top of Bingham's store and saw three flashes of a flashlight. _

"_Grab them, and take them into the ally. Chase is going to use his Devil's Snare trap to hold them until Alex arrives," Todd instructed._

_Alex crouched low, and moved silently. He had a small plan of action. He had Tommy's attention towards the Hardware Store. Meaning all of Tommy's followers were not around. Creeping closer to the compound's security gate, Alex saw two guards. One was asleep, the other watching The Looney Tunes Show_. Fighting back the urge to laugh, Alex checked his surroundings and picked up a small stick. He removed his belt and attached it to the stick, before twirling the stick above his head. He released, as the stick landed on top of the tin roof with a clatter. Both guards came out, just as Alex pulled hard on the belt, which caused the stick to break. When the guards looked up, Alex rushed them both and took them out with well placed chops to the throat. Laying them gently inside the booth, he took great caution to make it seem like they were both asleep.

"You boys need your rest. Tomorrow, you're going on a long vacation," Alex said, as he checked the monitors for other guards.

He saw three other people patrolling the grounds. Quickly thinking, he located the other guard booth on the grounds. He pressed a button on the console before him, and checked the inside, to find no guards where there. He quickly dialed Pizza Hut. He ordered five large pepperoni pizzas and had them delivered to the gate that had no security. He gave explicit instructions to the guy on the phone to come wearing a bullet proof vest.

As he waited, Alex checked the grounds using the security footage and smiled seeing all the guards approach the Guard Hut. When they had their backs turned, Alex slipped into the main building, knowing he would find Tommy there.

"Grandpa, any word from Alex?" Chase asked.

"No, son. Your Uncle is a crafty young man. He may not be telling his exact motives, but he'll be fine. You children should be preparing for the next strike team. Tommy is sure to send more. Chase, you should contact Ken for more information," Mr. Ruler said.

"Right," Chase said opening his phone and calling Ken. "Ken, it's Chase, we've taken out the first strike team and have them apprehended in the alley. What's next?"

"Chase, honestly, I don't know. Alex has run off on his own, and Tai still hasn't reported in from the Ruler Farm. Kuro, Aidan, and Keitaro are waiting at the mill for further instructions too," Ken replied. "Just keep Frank's place safe,"

"Ten Four," Chase replied.

"Alright, let's spread the group out a bit more," Mr. Ruler said, "It's too crowded in here. If Tommy sends more people, they'll be sure to notice thirty of us crowded into this store,"

"Grandpa, you and Frank will stay here with half. I'm taking the remaining half with me. We're going to the Farm," Chase said sternly.

"You have your Uncle's confidence, that's for sure," Mr. Ruler said. "I can't say no to that. All I ask is that you leave Todd and Roger here,"

"Wish granted. You guys take care of my Grandpa and Mr. Bingham," Chase said.

Ken's eyes scanned every image on the screen before him looking for some sign of Alex. He couldn't even pick up the GPS in Alex's cell phone. Thinking quickly, he typed in Aidan's name on the keyboard and opened a private link with the young ex-soldier.

"Aidan, I need you to come to HQ. I need your computer expertise," Ken said.

"I'm on it," Ken heard Aidan respond.

_Now that I've got computer back up coming, I just need to locate Tai._ Ken said, accessing the GPS system once more. He zeroed in on Tai's Cellphone and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was stationed on the Ruler Farm. Quickly connecting to the cameras around the farm that required Mr. Ruler's personal password. Drumming his fingers impatiently, he remembered that he could get that password. He dialed Chase's phone.

"Chase, I need to speak to Mr. Ruler, put him on" Ken said when the young man answered. There was a slight pause and then "Mr. Ruler, it's Ken. I need your security camera access password. I've got to locate Tai and apparently he's at the farm," Ken paused, "Right right, got it thanks, Mr. Ruler,"

Ken saw Tai walking with a guy dressed in mechanic's gear. They were walking around the house, before coming to a odd design on the surface of the wall. Ken smiled. _Tai's using the route we used to use to sneak into Alex's room late at night,_ Ken thought. Seeing his partner was safe, Ken turned back to his computer screen, monitoring the mill for Kuro.

"Ken, come in,"

That would be Kuro. Ken accessed the headset once more and activated it.

"I read you, Kurokon. What's going on?" Ken asked.

"One of the mill workers just received a call from Leons. He has a package arriving for Alex. What should we do?" Kuro asked.

"I'm not sure. Alex is MIA right now," Ken said.

"What? In his condition? You let him leave?" Kuro asked.

"I had no choice. He's my boss," Ken said, "Sit tight and I'll think of something,"

"Right. I'll see what I can come up with my end," Kuro responded.

_Where in the hell could you be, Ruler? You haven't been in town in ten years, it's changed too much for you to know it well enough to hide from my cameras,_ Ken thought.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

"Now, now, now, calm down little gal," Tommy exclaimed as he paced back and forth in front of his blindfolded prisoner.

The young woman had fiery red hair and was bound by her arms and legs. She wore a _Piggly Wiggly _T-Shirt and black jeans. The tennis shoes on the table beside where she sat were Nikes. She struggled against her restraints and cursed under her breath.

"I don't know why you brought me here. Tell me!" the woman called out.

"Everything will be revealed in due time, Christina. You just need to sit tight and wait until I give the signal for you to reveal yourself," Tommy retorted.

"Boss, what's the plan?" Brutus asked, entering the dark room.

"The plan is simple. I know Ruler is coming here. Hell, he may already be here with the slack security I have. He values his friends over thing else. How can he protect his friends and his family?" Tommy asked.

"Your using me as bait?" Christina asked, furiously.

"Not bait, my dear friend, I'm using you as an insurance policy. To ensure that I get my ass out of this fight," Tommy said.

"I think I recognize your voice. You are that rat bastard Tommy Leons, aren't you?" Christina asked.

"Rat Bastard? That's an improvement from what I've been called. Yes, Mrs. Greene, I am Tommy Leons. I moved to this town shortly after you moved away. But my dear friend, Mr. Mike Goforth has been keeping his eye on you for me and I called in a favor tonight. That's why your sitting here with me, instead back home in Maine with your loving husband Corey and your two brats. By the way, your husband cost me two of my best men when he killed them for trying to take your brats," Tommy explained.

"Corey did what he swore to do, to protect the children he helped conceive. Who are you using me for your insurance policy?" Christina asked.

"I did my research on you. See, this little Podunk town ain't much to be proud of but everything and everyone is written down in a history book somewhere. Including how you were part of a particular group in high school," Tommy said.

"Oh no. You found out I smoked cigarettes on the school bus in the afternoons didn't you?" Christina asked in mock shock. "What are you going to do? Make me pull a Billy Madison?"

"Funny, considering I'm the one holding all the cards and you are only trying to keep from pissing your pants. I know that you ran around with Tai Kwondo, Ken Manson, Alyson Jergens, Jennifer Walls, and Becka Dunn. This also means that you were in association with one Alexander Ruler. Which means, he will surrender when he sees you are in danger of losing your life," Tommy said.

"Fat chance. Ruler and I didn't like each other coming up, motherfucker," Christina said.

Tommy smiled as he pulled a blade from a holster hidden on his body and pressed the blade to her throat.

"I would keep the sarcasm to yourself, if you ever wanna play loyal house wife and loving mother to those brats, I would shut your mouth shut. I know what I am doing," Tommy said.

Alex lifted a heavy grate from the face of a wall and climbed into the air duct. Having dispatched all of the security officers to one side of the compound, Alex was sure that he had a straight shot to Leons. Following the air duct, he found himself in a large open room with no windows. A single light lit up the entire room, leaving only one corner in shadows. Carefully climbing out, Alex felt uneasy being the room.

"You ever have 'at feeling 'at yer bein' watched?" a familiar voice asked him.

Alex spun around, scanning the room. He hadn't witnessed a door opening, and no one had been in the room before he climbed down.

"Ah have been watching yer every move since you got here, Sheriff. You 'ave caused a lot of problems for us. Tonight, I settle the score!" the voice said again.

Alex wheeled around, focusing on the shadowy corner of the room. Clenching his fist tight, Alex braced for some type of impact that never came.

"Brutus Bagwell, I suggest showing yourself!" Alex said loudly.

"Now 'at would be no fun at all, would it sheriff? Me jist giving up very easy like?" Brutus' voice echoed a little bit this time and Alex realized he was alone in the room.

Brutus had been watching his every move. There was a speaker hidden in the shadowy corner of the room and Brutus was communicating through it. Alex cursed under his breath for not thinking this far ahead of himself. _Oh well, Robin Hooda woulda shoulda coulda. _Alex thought, opening the single door into the room and exiting into a large steel hallway. It reminded Alex of a Hospital without the cleanliness. Drawing his pistol, he proceeded forward.

Kuro paced in front of the mill workers. Keitaro kept his eyes on the mill workers. They were being unusually cooperative with their captors.

"Aye Kuro, you ever wonder why the mill workers are being so cooperative?" Kei asked as Kuro stood be side him.

"I've been pondering that myself. We'll have to be careful from here on out until Ruler completes whatever the hell he has planned," Kuro said.

"He's doing something honorable, Kuro. We have to help him as much as possible," Keitaro pointed.

"I agree. I'll keep an eye out on the prisoners. Think you could into the main house and found some evidence on Tommy or that other guy?" Kuro asked.

"You are still second-in-command. I have to obey your orders," Keitaro said, "No matter how fucked up I think they are,"

"We're not in the military any longer, Keitaro, I don't give orders. I just strongly suggest you do what I have asked, otherwise, the consequences will be severe," Kuro said.

"Sounds like an order to me," Keitaro said as he walked off.

Tai and Vinnie had loaded down Tai's cruiser with an assortment of weapons from the room in Alex's closet. They were almost home free when a familiar truck pulled up and out stepped someone whom Tai thought had died long ago.

"Goforth," he whispered, pulling Vinnie to a stop.

"Who?" Vinnie asked, his drunk wearing finally.

"Michael Goforth," Tai said, "The guy practically lives for hurting others. If he is back in town, this means!"

Tai suddenly realized what Goforth was doing in town.

"Vinnie, if Goforth is back in town, that means Tommy has called him to bring down someone who can hurt Alex, or Ken, or myself. There is only person that could be," Tai said, shoving Vinnie into Alex's room and closing the door.

"Who?" Vinnie asked.

"She's an old friend of ours from high school. Her and Alex didn't really get along all that well, but they were still friends. She moved away right after High School, and Michael moved too. I don't think it's a coincidence that he moved to the same city and state that Christina moved too? I've got to warn Alex," Tai said.

"This entire sitchie-ation is confusing," Vinnie said.

"Kwondo! I know you are here!" Goforth shouted, "You and I are going to settle an old score,"

"Great," Tai said, slapping his forehead. "Look, Vinnie. You've been sober for a few hours now. Here are the keys to my cruiser, get to town and have Ken warn Alex. I'm going to have to settle this score with Goforth. I'll be along later," Tai said, ushering Vinnie out the bed room window.

Keitaro opened a drawer on the small desk in the main office of the mill. He thumbed through a few files inside until he found one marked: Comprise Contracts. Opening up the manilla folder, Keitaro's eyes grew large as he read over the document inside the folder.

'In compliance with the comprise of Antoine Demarco and Tommy Leons, it has been decided the two opposing forces shall work together to prevent outside forces from interfering with the day to day operations of the cartel owned and operator by one, Luis Vanderbilt. Mr. Vanderbilt, under his contract with Mr. Leons, will provide funding to 'keep an eye' upon the entire city while under his contract with Mr. Demarco, he will provide munitions to protect the company, Mr. Vanderbilt built himself.

Signed

Tommy Leons, Antoine Demarco, Luis Vanderbilt, Derrick Johnson (Attorny At Law)'

Keitaro quickly grabbed the entire folder and hurried back to Kuro. He entered the small cafeteria area they had locked all the prisoners in and found Kuro sitting calmly at a table by himself while everyone else appeared to be knocked out.

"What happened in here? I was gone for maybe five minutes," Keitaro demanded.

"One guy tried to rally the others into a hostile takeover, so I had to put'em to sleep," Kuro said, sheathing a knife he had and eyeing the folder under Keitaro's arm. "What ya got there?"

"Something you should contact Ken about," Keitaro said, handing the file over to Kuro.

"Holy Hell in a Bottle," Kuro said, "This is fucking insane,"

"This coming from the guy who eats flames for breakfast followed by napalm as a chaser?" Keitaro said, mockingly.

Tai stepped out of the house, and locked eyes with Goforth. Goforth smiled before approaching him.

"Mighty big shame we're going to have to bring this house to the ground," Goforth spat.

"Mighty big shame, you are going to be pushing up daisies when I'm through with you," Tai said, leaping off the porch, flipping and landing in a fighting stance. "I don't want to settle our score with guns, Goforth, let's settle them the old fashioned way,"

"You mean with knives?" Goforth asked.

"No, with these," Tai said, hitting Goforth with a quick three hit combination, he spun in place to deliver a fourth hit( a round house kick) but Goforth rolled out of the way.

"Pretty slick moves, you got going on there," Goforth sneered, "but you are going down if you wanna brawl. I've been studying enough mixed martial arts to make your grandfather choke on his rice,"

"That so? Grandpa always told me to master one art, not many. Let's see who fares better? My Dragon Style or your mixed styles," Tai said, dropping his gun belt.

"We both know my mixed style will dominate your old school bullshit," Goforth retorted dropping his own gun. "Hi-yah!"

With that confident battle cry, Goforth delivered a shocking five palm combination, swept Tai's legs from beneath him, and dropped a few elbows into Tai's ribs. Tai had felt pain before, but nothing like having a near three hundred pounder deliver three consecutive elbow drops to his ribs. Before he could brace himself to push up off the ground, Goforth grabbed his collar and threw him on a bench swing in the front yard.

"Call this little number, the Exploder," Goforth said, raising his foot and bringing it down towards Tai's head.

Tai blocked by forming an 'x' with his arms, before thrusting his weight into Goforth's momentum and shoving the man backwards. Goforth smiled as Tai climbed to his feet and wiped his forehead with his forearm.

"I see you've encountered a style similar to mine before," Goforth stated, "Let me tell you the difference between that style and my own. Mine continues to evolve,"

"Evolve?" Tai asked. "Meaning you steal other peoples ideas and make them seem like your own?"

"Meaning I change my style depending on the fighter I'm fighting against," Goforth retorted.

"Yeah, just as I thought, you steal other peoples ideas and make them seem like your own," Tai said, "Let me show you what hard work and discipline can award you with,"

With that being said, Tai crouched low and closed both of his hands into fists. Clearing his mind like his grandfather had taught him, Tai opened all of his senses.

"Now, if you truly are a trained fighter as you say you are, Goforth, you will know what has just happened," Tai said, smiling.

"I have no clue. You are standing there like a constipated fool," Goforth shouted before lunging forward with a right hook followed by a right leg sweep.

Tai caught the right the hook and jumped to avoid the leg sweep, twisting Goforth's arm behind his back. Tai kicked Goforth's left knee and brought the big man down to his knees.

"I opened all of my senses, this allows me to tap into a resevoir of techniques that the dragon style offers. The main technique is called 'Mapping,'" Tai explained.

"Mapping?" Goforth asked.

"This means I can follow my opponent no matter what they do. Unless my opponent studies the dragon style and has learned how to 'Feint'" Tai said.

"Feint?" Goforth asked.

"Your teacher surely taught you that every fighter in the known universe gives off a faint amount of energy known as _rei_, right? Mapping allows me to pinpoint a fighter's rei and keep track of it. Feinting allows a fighter to hide their rei so only someone close to them can sense it," Tai explained.

Grunting heavily, Goforth climbed to his feet, striking Tai with a sharp elbow to the ribs. Tai stumbled backwards as Goforth charged him. Tai felt the change in Goforth's rei, and spun on his heel to strike the man in the temple. The big man hit the ground but the blow didn't kill him.

"I suggest staying down," Tai said.

"No, Kwondo, I'm going to rip your heart out. I want to watch you die like I watched your Ole man die," Goforth laughed.

"You what?" Tai shouted in anger.

"I killed your old man with my bare hands," Goforth laughed, "The blood of the Kwondo family stains the hands of every generation of my family. That tradition will continue with you,"

"I don't think so!" Tai shouted, anger consuming his body. "This is about to get ugly, Goforth, real ugly. I'm going to show you why The Dragon Style of Martial Arts is the most deadliest,"

"I thought Ruler's Tiger Style was the most deadliest," Goforth retorted.

"Alex's Tiger Style is almost on equal footing with my Dragon Style," Tai commented, charging forward.

Goforth's mind registered the way the air around Tai seemed to glow with a red tint, as the cop charged forward. _What kind of trickery is this?_ was Goforth's last thought before Tai deliver an elbow to the man's chest that was followed by a sickening crunching sound. Tai would follow the elbow with a stiff palm to the chin, which brought forth a gut wrenching shattering sound. The palm would be followed by Tai locking Goforth's right arm and throwing the man through The Ruler's front door. As Goforth sailed through the door, Tai leaped, and landing right on top of the man.

"Dragonic Combination," Tai stated, "How's that for mixed martial arts?"

Before Goforth could respond, Tai placed one hand upon the man's broken chin and the other atop the man's head.

"This is for my family, I am forcing you to repay your debts," Tai scowled, "Dragonic Fatality,"

With that, Tai broke Goforth's neck with a sharp, sickening twist of the head. He left Goforth's body laying where it had fallen, as he turned and headed towards town, now unarmed.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

"Ken, you may want to see this," Aidan said, solemnly, pointing to his computer screen before him.

Ken walked over to the screen and saw Tai's police cruiser coming into view. Only Tai wasn't driving it. Ken recognized the rough features of the man driving it, but said nothing, as he also noticed a badge pinned to the man's chest.

"Tai must be in trouble. Aidan, bring up the Ruler Farm cameras and locate him. I'm still trying to track Ruler down," Ken said.

"Right, I'm working on it now," Aidan replied, hacking away on the computer keypad.

Ken had noticed how efficient the young soldier was with computers. Perhaps that would explain why Alex had personally chosen the young soldier to be a part of his platoon back in the day.

"I believe Tai is angry," Aidan said, breaking the silence again.

"Bring it up on the projector," Ken replied.

"Alright, But be warned, the cameras are lagging. This may have taken place as long as twenty to thirty minutes before we receive the image," Aidan said, "When this is all over, I'm going to replace Mr. Ruler's cameras with a state of the art set,"

The image that projected on the wall had no sound, but it was Ken needed to see. Michael Goforth was back in town. He and Tai had been heated rivals growing up and he returned after giving up martial arts, he decided mixed martial arts was his strengths. Whatever Goforth had said to Tai, had royally pissed him off. Ken could sense just from the images, that Tai had opened his mind and his senses enabling him to use a technique their teacher called _Mapping._ Tai had sworn to never use it, because he wanted to be a Dragon Style champion who didn't rely on it. _We all took that oath. Alex would never use the Tiger Style's Glare Technique, I would never use the Ape's Slam technique, and Tai would never use Mapping or Feinting,_ Ken thought, _Goforth had to have had to pushed Tai over the limits or Tai just lost himself. _

Ken watched the video as Goforth's rapid combinations kept Tai on his toes until something was discussed between them that really caused Tai's anger to go overboard. Tai used The Dragonic Combination, an elbow to the chest, a palm to the chin, and an over the shoulder throw. Then Ken cringed as Tai broke Goforth's neck.

"Run a scan upon Tai's cell. Find him," Ken said, "NOW!" he snapped.

"On it," Aidan said.

At that moment, Vinnie entered the office. He threw a backpack full of firearms to the desk and looked at Ken.

"Manson! Git yer ass ready," Vinnie said, "Tai explained to me 'at Leons has men coming to kill yun's all. Better git with da program,"

"Do your job, and help us prepare for the attack then," Ken said, "If you're wearing the badge, it's your duty,"

"Got Damn it, Manson, I am doing my fuckin' job," Vinnie shouted, "I was told by Kwondo to warn yun's all 'at Leons was preparing fer war,"

Ken and Aidan both stood in awe. Vinnie sat down and removed a flask from his boot. Turning it up, Vinnie sighed as he found the flask empty.

"I'm sober. I'm doing my job," Vinnie said, sitting down. "Kwondo may be needing assistance. I am going to take his cruiser and go help him,"

After he finished talking, Vinnie stood and left. Just as he was leaving, Ken cleared his throat.

"You'll want to know that Tai isn't in any immediate danger. He finished the fight with Michael Goforth before you returned to the station. You can stay here until we contact Alex. We'll receive further instructions from him," Ken said.

"So Kwondo isn't in any trouble?" Vinnie asked, stopping in his tracks. "What can I do to help you as he requested?"

"You can begin by monitoring the street cameras. I've got them set up on a separate computer screen for you to monitor," Aidan said.

"Alright," Vinnie said, walking over to the computer Aidan was working on.

Since his conversation with Brutus, Alex had found himself walking through a seemingly empty portion of the compound. He had entered the cafeteria area, a small drug lab, and was now approaching something called "The Neurology Experiment Research and Development Lab" Alex could only assume that the research inside was the illegal kind. He checked his surroundings to ensure that no one was around before stepping into a nearby janitor's closet and using his cell phone. Three rings and Ken answered.

"Ken," Alex began, "I need you to run a check on my Mom's cell phone, Alyson's cell phone, Maggie's cell phone and Serrita's Cell phone, and make sure they are out of town. Some weird shit is going around tonight. Do not attempt to contact me after finding this information for me," Alex said.

"Aidan ran the checks. They are all safely in Goldburg. Ruler, what are you doing?" Ken asked.

"Taking back my town," Alex said before hanging up.

Continuing his trek down the empty corridor, Alex found himself starring at Tommy's face plastered on a door. _This must be the place,_ Alex thought. He kicked the door open and stepped inside. The lights flashed on and Alex saw the room was sterile and white just like a hospital room. Only brighter, almost a void. Clapping was heard as he saw Tommy and Brutus standing atop a raised platform.

"So nice of you to join us, Sheriff," Tommy said, "I would hate for our guess of honor to miss his Homecoming Party,"

"And his farwell party as well," Brutus laughed.

Tommy stepped to the right and revealed a person had been behind him. This person was drapped with a black clothe and bound.

"This little fishie was delivered to me tonight. Unless you want her dead, you'll do exactly as I say," Tommy explained, revealing the person beneath the tarp.

"Christina!" Alex gasped, "Let her go, Tommy. This between you and I!"

"You will disarm yourself, Marine, and face Brutus here in a fist fight. Should you survive, you'll get to face me," Tommy said.

"Alex! Please do as he says!" Christina shouted.

"Christina, Remain calm. I'll fix this, I swear," Alex vowed as Brutus jumped from the platform and landed before Alex.

"I will now avenge my brother," Brutus said.

"Vengeance is not the answer to everything, Brutus," Alex said softly, removing his gun belt and the blade hidden beneath his shirt sleeve.

"Vengeance is always the answer," Brutus said.

Brutus swung at Alex with a right hook aimed at the Marine's jaw, but Alex blocked with his left forearm and retaliated with a right knee to Brutus's mid-section followed by a right thrust palm that sent Brutus crashing into the platform he had jumped off of. Alex smiled and looked up at Tommy.

"Bagwell, your brother put up more of a fight than that," Tommy shouted.

"I ain't got started yet," Brutus called, surprising Alex.

Brutus leaped into the air, coming down with a wicked roundhouse punch. Alex rolled forward to evade the blow. _Brutus Bagwell is considered the greatest cage fighter in all of North Carolina_, Alex remembered his father saying. _Cage fighting, eh? No wonder he thinks vengeance is the answer to everything. Time I show him why I'm the tiger style champion._ Alex thought.

"You know, Ruler, I always thought that I could never beat anyone who studied the five legendary fighting styles of the martial arts. The Tiger, The Dragon, The Snake, The Crane, and The Monkey, I've beaten all challengers who stepped inside the cage with me. That means my Cage Fighting Style is way better than your martial arts," Brutus said, as he and Alex circled each other.

"First off, Loogie Lips, Cage Fighting is not a style of fighting. Second off, Dung For Brains, The Tiger Style has only one true champion. As does each of the other fighting styles. Defeating some whack job who claims to have mastered the style is nothing compared to fighting someone who knows he has never truly mastered all aspects of the fighting style," Alex said, as a flashback hit him.

_Flash back! _

_An elderly man bearing the legendary KMAA logo upon his long cloaks stood before three people in the middle of a fairly new martial arts school. _Alex recognized the school as being The Kwondo Martial Arts Academy. The old man was an extremely older version of Tai. That meant the young boys were Alex, Tai, and Ken. _"My sons, each of you has chosen to pursue the fighting style of your choice. I warn you, each style has a special technique you may find useful. No one has ever successfully been called a master without using these techniques. With the exception of Tai's Dragon style, there is but one technique to each style. The Tiger Style offers the Glare Technique. Glare differs with each user. The most common result of Glare is paralysis to the opponent for an undetermined amount of time. For the Monkey Style, The technique is called The Ape Slam, which offers both a defensive and offensive technique. By slamming the ground, you create a wall of dust as well as stopping any movements from anyone within a five foot radius. The Dragon Style offers Feinting and Mapping. Feinting allows a user to hide their ki, Mapping allows you to pinpoint opponent's ki," Master Kwondo spoke._ Alex remembered that day like it was yesterday. The three of them vowed to never use the techniques unless the situation was dire. _"Mastering the techniques within these scrolls without using the hidden techniques, will be difficult but not impossible," Master Kwondo had said. _Alex realized the memory came back to him because the situation was now dire enough for him to break the vow.

_Flash back ends._

"First, I'll show you what I know about the Dragon and Monkey Styles. Like this, Dragon's Bane Technique!" Alex shouted, drawing two slender extendable metal poles from pockets on his pants legs.

Extending the poles, Alex grasped the hilts and held the extended portions of the poles behind him. Tips almost touching, he dashed forward with increased speed. Just before reaching Brutus, he entered a spin that made him look like Tazz from Looney Tunes. Each pole struck different points on Brutus's arms, legs, and abdomen. Stopping the spin, Alex threw the poles to the ground and flipped backwards, landing five paces back.

"Mad Monkey Technique!" Alex shouted, dashing forward, reaching Brutus with one lunge and striking with a sharp roundhouse hook to the jaw the sent him crashing to the ground. "Those are two techniques that tie Ken and Kwondo to myself. Our bond of friendship ensures that we can use each other's favorite moves. Now time for my hidden technique, this will ensure that you are finished," Alex said, as his eyes glazed over with a bright red color.

To Brutus, this seemed strange, but he couldn't help himself from looking. Ruler's eyes just started glowing like he was possessed by a demon. Attempting to shake off the image, Brutus tried to dash forward while Alex was posing.

"What kind of socerery is this?" Brutus asked, "I can't move my body, Tommy! You've gotta help me!"

"This is your fight, Bagwell. You are the Undisputed Cage Fighting Heavyweight Champion aren't you?" Tommy sneered.

"I've never dealt with anyone who can possess demonic powers and paralyze you," Brutus shouted.

"Demonics? This isn't demonics, Brutus. This is control over the natural ki each and every person on the face of the earth contains within their body. By working with my master, I was able to unlock the gates that barred my mind from allowing me to control this ki. Only three students in the history of Polkville have been able to reach this degree of training," Alex explained. "Now, I end you, so Tommy and I talk business,"

Alex lashed out with his signature thrust kick that sent Brutus sprawling to the floor, unmoving. Alex turned to Tommy as the color faded from his eyes. He smirked.

"Well done, defeating the Undisputed Cage Fighting Heavyweight Champion. This makes you worth money. Very well," Tommy said removing his wallet. "How much do I need to pay you so you'll turn your head on all the activites my camp of friends and I have been doing?"

"I just defeated your prize champion and you're offering me a bribe?" Alex asked. "Some balls you've got man,"

"I know that I can handle you any day of the week. I'm talking about the illegal activites: kidnapping, invasion of privacy, mass production of drugs, solicitation of sex, mass production of moonshine, and assault on a public official?" Tommy asked, pointing to Christina when he mentioned kidnapping, and the entire building when he spoke of the other charges, then to his leg when he mentioned the assault charge.

"Let's not forget Rape, Assault on a female, and damage to private property," Alex growled.

"Rape? Assault on a Female? Damage to Private Property," Tommy repeated shocked.

"Don't play dumb. I saw the film on your computers. Your goons, including Mark, rapped Alyson, blew up her house, and beat her," Alex said.

"I don't like your attitude," Tommy retorted. "I think I need to beat you into taking my offer,"

"You just witnessed the Tiger Style in full effect, and you still think you can beat me?" Alex asked.

"Sure, Sure. You drained yourself of that much need Ki using those last three techniques. I'm not stupid either, Ruler," Tommy said.

"Apparently," Alex said, smiling, "You truly are if you believe that those three techniques drained me. All those techniques required for me to do was open the gateway blocking my brain from using the ki, not actually use it,"

"WHAT?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, pal. This shit is about get heavy in here," Alex said, taking a fighting stance, "I'm going to make you feel every ounce of pain you've caused to this community,"

"You don't know what true pain is, Ruler," Tommy spat.

"They shall live through me," Alex shouted.

The two enemies squared off, each one testing the other with beginning strikes that were easily blocked. After five minutes of stalemates, Alex smiled.

"Tommy, this is all completely off the record. And it goes against my code of fighting, but what do ya say we cut the shit and get straight to the chase? There's a movie coming on tonight I wanna watch and I forgot to set the DVR," Alex taunted.

"Are you getting cocky?" Tommy asked. "I thought Martial Artists never got cocky,"

"It ain't cocky if you do it and you can't back it up," Alex retorted.

Tai walked slowly into Jason's garage, stumbling due to being drained from using The Dragon Style's hidden technique. The garage was pretty big for a private owned shop, but Tai knew Jason would be able to contact Ken. Jason was working on the remains of Alex's car when Tai stumbled and fell, landing beside the man, as he worked beneath the car, removing unusable exhaust pipes.

"Kwondo! What in the hell happened to you?" Jason asked, seeing Tai's beaten and bloodied face.

"I ran into an old friend," Tai managed to say.

"With friends like him, who needs enemies?" Jason asked, climbing from beneath the car to help Tai into the house. "Krista! Get the first aid kit. Tai's injured," Jason shouted.

"Jason, contact Ken. Tell him I'm here but I'm lying low," Tai said.

"Will do. Krista will be here in a moment to clean your wounds. I'm going to call Ken and get back to work on the car man. I had a break through," Jason said, "I'll explain everything later,"

Chase looked out the windows of the hardware store. Everything had been silent since he and the others had shut off that device. He looked to his grandfather, who nodded.

"Alright guys. I'm taking initiative. Who wants to volunteer for perimeter sweeps?" Chase asked, seeing almost every hand in the room go up. "Alright, I'll send out teams of five in separate directions. Mr. Bingham, we need to borrow some items from the shelves…is that cool?"

"Use whatever you need Chase," Frank said.

"Alright, team one will get to use baton staffs. These were used by shin obi of the highest caliber. Use them well if needed," Chase said, tossing the first five people before him straight poles used as broom handles. "Team two, will be using these," Chase said, handing team two chains, "and Team three will be equipped with throwing stars from my personal collection. Team one, take North side of Main Street. Team Two, you're searching Park District. And Team Three, you're going to The Green Lamp District. Team Four, you're staying here with me and the store. Preparing for the next strike, if any from Tommy's goons," Chase instructed.

"Right," everyone said simultaneously, before leaving.

"Any word from Uncle?" Chase asked.

"Not a word. Ken says Kuro and Keitaro have taken over the mill," Mr. Ruler explained.

"That's two things going right for us tonight," Chase said, slumping against the counter.

"That's no way to be, Chase. I'm sure your Uncle is working as hard as we are," Frank explained.

"Remember, he's doing this for the entire town, so he's probably making sure he doesn't screw up," Mr. Ruler said.

"Yeah, we all know how Alex can screw up, don't we?" Frank asked.

Sensing a trip down memory lane, Chase scooted to the back room. He could think in solitude back here. Clearing his head, Chase realized one flaw in their plan. They only knew about Tommy's first team coming to town. Tommy could have already had a second team in place. _But if he had a second team in place, they would have shown up by…_Chase's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of glass breaking.

Staying quiet, he crept to the edge of the back room's door and listened. The sound of five heavy footsteps echoed. He heard the distinct sound of a bullet entering the chamber.

"The other teams out patrolling the streets will be dealt with accordingly. Right now, I want everyone in this building, face down on the floor. Or else I get to go trigger happy," a deep commanding voice said.

Chase quietly climbed into an opened locker in the backroom and closed the door. He knew the men would do a perimeter check. If he remained calm, he would be able to figure out a way to overcome this setback. Sure enough, fifteen minutes passed, a stranger dressed in black walked through the back room. He carried an M-15 Assault Rifle with extended clip. Chase watched him through the slots in the locker door. Then suddenly, Chase's cellphone was ringing and man turned, firing on the locker.

Kuro and Keitaro looked at each other smiled as all of the workers began falling asleep in the cafeteria. They had overheard some people talking about a black book full of information and Keitaro suggested they find it. Kuro would be the first to leave and search for it. Using maps sent to him by Aidan, Kuro would know the layout pretty well. Keitaro nodded at Kuro signaling him to start the search. Keitaro had locked all other exits using logging chains and locks he found in an old tool shed just outside the cafeteria exterior exit. Now he drew his blade, the very blade he had thrown at Tommy, and placed it horizontal in front of him as he sat cross legged on the floor, hands folded together as if he were praying. Focusing his mind, Keitaro saw the blade and remembered all of the teachings he had learned concerning the blade. His mind would do the training his body could not do.

"HEY WEIRDO WITH THE BLADE!" a voice called from the back, "I GOT SOME BAD NEWS FOR YA!"

With that Keitaro stood up, and sheathed his blade. He walked to the man who held up a radio. The transmission coming through the radio was from Leons Black Ops Security Group.

"Mad Hatter to White Rabbit, this Mad Hatter Come In Over," the voice on the other side, Keitaro nodded for the man to respond.

"Mad Hatter, this is Cheshire Cat. No word from White Rabbit in over four hours. What's the status of your mission, Over?"

"Cheshire Cat, We have over thrown the brats in the Hardware store, over," the voice said, but Keitaro heard a sound he hadn't hoped to hear.

"Ask him if you heard gunfire! And what type of weapon it was," Keitaro commanded.

"Mad Hatter, did I just hear gunfire, over?" the worker asked.

"Yes, Cheshire Cat. We found one of the brats hiding in a locker. His id says Chase Davis, over," the voice replied.

"What type of weapon, Mad Hatter? Who fired it, over?" the worker asked.

"M-15 Assault Rifle. My Second-in-command. The kid is assumed dead, as he's not moving at all. But strangely no bullets hit him, over,"

"You probably gave him a heart attack from firing on him, over," the worker said.

"Cheshire Cat if you hear anything from White Rabbit let him know we have concluded his plans. Mad Hatter over and out," the voice said as the worker closed the connection.

Keitaro immediately pressed a button on his ear piece.

"Ken," Keitaro said, fighting back the anger. "We've got a problem. You are the closest team. Go to the hardware store. Chase has been killed,"

"WHAT?" Ken's voice replied back over the earpeice. "Alex is going to kill me,"

"Calm down. Kuro and I will be over to help out as soon as we can," Keitaro said, "Don't make a move without checking with me first,"

"You're not my boss," Ken said.

"Damn it, I'm moving this mission to Code Black. This means I'm your boss," Keitaro said.

"Code Black?" Kuro's voice came in. "Ken, Keitaro's right. He's the boss now,"

"Damn it," Ken said.

"Kuro and I will be on our way momentarily. Just observe the situation before engaging. I repeat, do no engage the enemy," Keitaro said.

"Roger that," Ken said.

Tai woke to the steady dripping of a faucet. Looking to his right, he saw the faucet and was confused. He didn't remember passing out in a barn. Racking his brain, he felt a sudden pain as he tried to force the memories to the surface. Placing his hand over his eyes, Tai saw the IV. Suddenly a woman entered the room and began speaking in a language Tai didn't understand.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I can't understand you," Tai said weakly.

"Oh, I am sorry, sir. You suffered blunt force trauma, and a minor concussion, you will be able to return to action shortly," the lady said.

"Krista!" a familiar voice called from outside.

"Is that Jason?" Tai asked.

"Yes. I'll fetch him for you," the lady said.

Tai closed his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief. Jason would be able to explain things to him. Jason entered the small room inside the barn.

"It's about time, sleepy head. You passed out yesterday. Took a beating from someone. I'd hate to see the other guy. Especially if you went all out on them," Jason said.

"When did I come here?" Tai asked.

"Right after your encounter with who ever you fought with. You showed up, and passed out. Krista and I moved you in here, and set up a makeshift doctor's office," Jason said. "We can't get into town. It's on lockdown. No one can go in or out,"

"Come on, Jase, you know better than that. We grew up in this town, we know every shortcut in or out of town. No matter who shut the town down, they can't possibly have every single location into the town," Tai said, rubbing the back of his head softly.

"What do you have in mind?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Look at the map over there," Tai said pointing to the faded old map on the wall, "Didn't your grandfather own this barn?"

"Yeah. But Tai, that map was drawn during the earliest years of Polkville. The town has grown significantly since then," Jason said.

"Right but there is one way into the town that no matter who closed it down, they can't close it down," Tai got up and walked over to the map, "There!" Tai said laying his finger atop a small symbol that looked like a train.

"The Mill's Train," Jason said calmly. "If your going in through there, we're going to need an army,"

"We will need ammunition and weapons, but Alex, Kuro, Aidan, and Keitaro should have shut down the mill," Tai said, checking his watch. "I don't know the details of the plan, but It should have happened,"

Jason smiled before revealing a small chest beneath a bale of hay. Tai raised an eyebrow this time. Jason opened the chest and removed two attache cases.

"Weapons are always present," Jason said, tossing one of the cases to Tai.

Ken and Aidan stood silently across the street from Bingham's store in the remains of an old church that had fallen in. Aidan continually pressed buttons on his wristop computer and checking his binoculars for something across the street.

"Wanna share something with the rest of the class?" Ken asked.

"I'm just calculating some possible entry points. Keitaro will be expecting the results of my calculations upon his arrival. Kuro will then include some abstract numbers to challenge my theories and then we'll act," Aidan explained. "I'm not sure the four of us will be enough to regain control,"

"What do you mean?" Ken asked.

"I've been running every possible protocol known to me for a four person team to counter act six armed men within a building this size and all of them are failing," Aidan said.

"That's when your captain, my boss, and our friend would say Screw Protocol," Ken said smiling.

"Kuro, go help Aidan and Ken. I think I should go find Tai," Keitaro explained.

"Alright. Take Raymon with you," Kuro said.

The two comrades in arms had just encountered the deputized mechanic who explained everything that he knew. Kuro would be heading off to help Aidan and Ken, while Keitaro and Vinnie would set off to find Tai. Kuro hurried off through the woods to reach the center of town. Keitaro checked his gear before heading off in the direction of The Ruler Farm. Along the way, he opened his cell phone.

"Tai," Keitaro said as the phone rang three times, "Pick up!"

"Hello?" Tai answered.

"TAI! Where are you? We've got a major situation!" Keitaro said, "I wanna see you in person to explain the details,"

"I'm at Jason's farm outside of the city limits," Tai replied, "We're gearing up to make it into town using an alternate route,"

"Text me the location and I'll be there," Keitaro said as they hung up.

Seeing Tai's text message, Keitaro turned and headed back towards the mill.

Alex breathed out deeply. He was winded, and nearing exhaustion. His clothes were in tatters, hanging from his shoulders, revealing his bare skin and the only other tattoo he had gotten. The kanji for "Tiger" and "Fire" were seen brightly stacked with "Tiger's" kanji beneath "Fire's" kanji. Alex's left eye bore a dark ring around it, a result of the multiple poundings the left side of his body took. Blood dripped from various wounds across his body, staining the barren white void permanently.

Across the void, standing between Alex and Christina, Tommy wasn't in any better condition. His clothes were tattered, revealing the skin beneath. His right leg was severly damaged to the point that he couldn't put weight on it. Blood dripped from his mouth and a large wound on his arm. Grimmacing in pain, Tommy looked up at Alex.

"You pack one hell of a punch, Ruler. No one has ever pushed me this far," Tommy stated weakly.

"To be honest, my body is at its breaking point. I've never been push this far myself. No one I've ever face before has put up this much of a fight," Alex said.

"Your body is at its breaking point? Does that mean you'd like to give up?" Tommy asked smiling.

"Not on your life," Alex shot back, with fire in his eyes. "I'll fight until my body totally shuts down,"

"That can be arranged. I haven't just been fighting you, Ruler, I've been studying you as well. I have noticed just how much slower your moves have gotten since your fight with Bagwell," Tommy said. "I'm a student of the game, just like yourself. How do you think I've managed to stay on top of all my businesses?"

"I can't argue with you, Leons, you know your stuff," Alex said.

"Are you ready to stop holding back?" Tommy asked.

"Me? Hold back?" Alex asked astonished, "I am ashamed of you, Leons. How could you believe I was holding back?"

"Because I've only been giving you thirty percent of my true strength," Tommy said.

"WHAT?" Alex shouted, shocked.

"That's right, fighter boy," Tommy said, "Thirty percent. You've been barely handling me. How would you fair against maybe fifty percent?"

With that Tommy smiled, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. He raised his right arm to chest level and pushed the remains of his sleeve up to reveal a bright red wristband with a small faceplate that held a fractioned number. At that moment, the number was at 30/100. With a sickening smile, Tommy laughed as the number rose by itself to red 50/100.

"You think cheap parlor tricks are going to stop me from winning?" Alex asked, ignoring the sick feeling he was getting in his stomach. "You have some guy in a central control room raising that number for you,"

"Got it all figured out, eh, Ruler? How about you watch a demonstration of the increase of my strength?" Tommy asked.

Tommy walks over to the raised platform where Christina was stilled tied up. He calmly placed his hand on the flat portion of the platform. He pushed with his single hand and the platform moved across the floor. Alex's jaw dropped at the sight of the display of strength. _His strength has increased, but I'm not sure about his stamina. I don't know what kind of equipment can increase your strength like this, but I'm going to need to control the pace of this fight until its finished. _Alex thought.

"The funny thing about all this power, Ruler, I've never known the satisfaction of using one hundred percent," Tommy explained as he and Alex circled each other once more.

_It's like all the damage I dealt out earlier had no effect on him either. He's not even limping. This is some kind of machine. I have to learn more before I continue the fight, _Alex thought, gripping his fists tightly. Tommy laughed.

"Trying to figure out how I did it eh?" Tommy asked, shredding the remaining rags that were left of his shirt.

Alex saw that Tommy's entire body was normal. The only oddity was the wristband.

"I saw the fight you and the other two martial arts champions had last in The World Grand Prix Championship. The final moments of the fight, the fighter that Tai fought against pulled off some type of bizarre technique that blast Tai, Ken, and yourself across the fighting platform. Do you remember that technique?" Tommy asked.

"The _Echo Burst_," Alex said softly. "I haven't encountered the technique since that day. Only one out a million can learn that technique. It's way too advanced,"

"Yes, The _Echo Burst _requires an enormous amount of concentration and very finely tuned senses that enable one to tap into their ki reserves and explode it outward. For that guy to be able to that technique on the fly, it was sheer domination. I studied that footage for years. Had my team of fighting specialists and scientist perfect a system that would allow an average joe to perform any ki based technique he wished to use. This brought forth the Talisman System 1.0. Version One had a few rough patches, much like a cellphone. I could only use it in certain places. My science team discovered a way to eliminate that problem and it led to Talisman System 2.0," Tommy explained. "I discovered through trial and error that the new system had one fault and one fault only,"

"What was that?" Alex asked, interested.

"That it only increased the user's strength and speed, but never increased the user's defenses," Tommy said, "Which led to,"

"Let me guess version three which increase speed, defense, and strength?" Alex asked.

"Not quite. Version Three only allows me to choose which stat I want to increase. Today, for example, I increased strength. Tomorrow, I could increase speed. The downside is, there is a twenty-four hour recharging period due to the strain on my body, I can not change but one stat," Tommy said.

"I don't care what you increase or decrease, Tommy. I will overcome you," Alex said. "For Frank Bingham and his family, for the families of those you murdered when you blew up DeRisi's Garage'N'Shop, for Bobby DeRisi, for Alyson, for everyone within Polkville who have hidden in fear of you. For Chase and Amy, and for Alhan Davis. I will overcome you in their place,"

"Are you going to use some ancient Chinese ritual to summon their strength?" Tommy laughed.

"No, I had something better in mind," Alex said, crouching low and spreading his feet apart. "If you watched the World Grand Prix from '98, you might recognize this fighting stance,"

"_Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_?" Tommy asked.

"Ah, you didn't pay attention as well as I thought," Alex stated. "Unlike when I fight against experience martial artists, I'll give you a little bit of a warning,"

"Wh-What?" Tommy said.

"_Siberian Tiger Style, Enraged Tiger's Pride!_" Alex called out, moving forward, quickly, in a zigzagging motion that caused Tommy's eyes to nearly cross.

Alex lashed out with a sharp right opened palm, followed by a staggering knee, and ending with a double rear kick. Tommy blocked everything except for the rear kick. Alex's feet were planted firmly in his chest. Tommy stumbled backwards, falling over his own two feet.

Tommy kicked off his shoulders and landed on his feet. He took a fighting stance that Alex had seen before. _That's the _Reflecting Crow_ stance. The opponent stands like a scarecrow before unleashing the same technique their opponent just used against them. _Alex thought.

"ARRRGH!" Tommy shouted, repeating Alex's previous technique.

Alex deflected the palm, blocked the knee, as he tore a strip of his shirt off to tie up Tommy's legs when Tommy struck with rear kick. Alex still took recoil damage from Tommy using the technique, and ended up sprawled on the floor, unmoving. Tommy sneered as he looked towards Christina.

"Guess he just wasn't strong enough," Tommy said, looking to Christina.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Keitaro saw Tai and Jason approaching. He opened the gate and smiled as the entered the lumberyard.

"How is everything?" Jason asked.

"Not good. Alex is missing in action, Chase may be dead, and Tommy's goons have taken over the city. We thought we were finally winning, but it looks like Alex led us right into Tommy's traps," Keitaro said, noticing Tai's absent mindedness. "Something wrong, Tai?"

"Just remembered something I'm not proud of. I broke a vow Ken, Alex and I made years ago. I took someone's life using a set of techniques that we vowed to never use," Tai said.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad. I once vowed to never fight Kuro on a mission and I had to break it once, Alex was okay with it," Keitaro said, placing his hand on Tai's shoulder, "We've all been in your-"

"NO," Tai bellowed, throwing Keitaro's hand off. "YOU DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND! I NOT ONLY VOWED TO KEN AND ALEX NOT USE THE DAMN TECHNIQUE, BUT TO MY GRANDFATHER AS WELL,"

"Easy, Tai," Jason said.

"NO, YOU BE EASY," Tai yelled. "This fucked up ex-soldier thinks he knows me when he don't know shit,"

"Tai, I didn't mean to offend your honor. I was just stating my opinion," Keitaro said, shocked.

"Well, guess what, you sorry excuse for a soldier, you did offend me. And now your going to pay for it," Tai said, throwing down the weapons he was carrying.

"No, I will not fight you," Keitaro said, narrowing his eyes.

"Keitaro, it may be best to just enlighten him," Jason said, "I'll referee this bout. We'll do it based on a points system. First person to score five points, wins the fight. Then we can go help Alex,"

"I spy with my little Aidan Collins enhanced eyes," Ken muttered under his breath from atop Polkville Sports Asylum.

Ken, Vinnie, and Aidan stood atop the building with backpacks full of Aidan's gizmos. Ken now peered through a pair of binoculars Aidan had altered with x-ray vision. He peered through the walls of the building, looking for any sign of Chase.

"Don't be peeking at the under garments of the women," Vinnie retorted, as he and Aidan worked on a signal device.

"There aren't any women out. The town is lock down," Ken shot back.

"Dude, I'm trying to lighten the mood a bit," Vinnie stated, before the computer screen before him started blinking. "Aidan, check this out. Tommy's got two squads in the city. We're practically surrounded up here,"

"Just keep quiet. No one knows how to get to the rooftop of the Asylum," Ken said, "Only Alex, Tai, and myself know the way up here,"

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Aidan asked, "Kuro, Keitaro, Jason and Tai should be on their way here soon, what will we do?"

"I don't know yet. Keitaro declared this mission a code black. He's in charge, I was just told to observe the enemy and see if I could tell for sure that Chase was injured," Ken said, "he told me not to engage the enemy,"

"So far, I can't even lock onto Chase's cell phone signal," Aidan said, "The binoculars aren't even allowing you to see inside the store as far as I would like for you too,"

"We can't get any closer than this?" Vinnie asked.

"No," Ken and Aidan said together.

"Any closer and we lose our vantage point," Aidan explained.

"I hated that movie," Vinnie said, smiling.

Mr. Ruler glared angrily at the armed men in Frank's store. _They shot my grandson,_ he thought, shaking with anger.

"Alright Squad Three. Report to the Hardware Store, bring back the corpses of the ones who fought back," the leader of the men said into a hidden microphone.

The leader carried a military issue TMP sub-machine gun, three combat knives, and an extendable pole that had multiple uses. Mr. Ruler had to admit that in all of his years as a Marshal, he had never witnessed anyone who came so prepared. _Almost as if they have been preparing for Alex to make this type of defense_, Mr. Ruler thought. Doubting his chances of overtaking the men, Mr. Ruler slowly formed a plan. He would have to use the sprinkler system to create a distraction.

"I have to use the bathroom," Mr. Ruler calmly stated.

"Hoffman, go with him. Stand guard outside and make sure nothing happens," their leader said.

Hoffman saluted his commander. Hoffman led Mr. Ruler to the restroom. Mr. Ruler slipped into the restroom and breathed a sigh of relief. The restroom was a small cubicle with two stalls, a small closet, a urinal, and a sink. Mr. Ruler opened the small closet and saw that Frank had stocked it well, hiding the control room that was stored in the rear of the closet. The control room held security footage, and access to the sprinkler system. Ensuring the anyone who opened the door behind him would see just an overstocked closet, Mr. Ruler set to work at the controls. The three screens before him each displayed separate information. The screen on his left displayed internal security footage, the screen in the middle displayed external security footage, and the right screen displayed emergency information.

"Frank, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do," Mr. Ruler said before typing several commands on the small twenty key keyboard.

Keitaro flipped backwards, narrowly dodging Tai's strikes. He hadn't planned on a fight taking place, but Tai wanted it. Jason was keeping score too. So far, Tai was ahead by two points with Keitaro following at one.

"Fight me, damn it. Don't hold back!" Tai shouted.

"I fear, Tai, that Keitaro is giving as much as he possibly can right now," Jason said. "He's narrowly dodging your strikes, and his breathing is increasing. Perhaps we should call this fight off,"

"Never," Keitaro gasped. "I can overcome this,"

"Yeah, and I'm Bill fucking Gates," Tai laughed.

Keitaro used the distraction to lash out at Tai with a chain. This chain extended from beneath Keitaro's right sleeve and wrapped tightly around Tai's dominate hand.

"I borrowed this idea from Kuro. He calls it the KuroKlasp. A handy weapon he and Aidan crafted to enable us to maneuver around certain obstacles. Time to show you what this sorry excuse for an ex-soldier can do," Keitaro stated, as he slammed his left palm on top of the chain.

A silent vibration was heard, like the sound of a machine humming. Tai laughed, before he felt the shockwave of power that erupted from the chain and into his body, knocking him backwards. Falling to one knee, Keitaro grimaced as Tai collapsed.

"Doing that isn't any fun for me either," Keitaro grumbled.

"How?" Jason asked.

"I can't really explain it, but I'll try. Tai, Alex, and Ken have all trained in martial arts their entire lives. Me, I trained in armed combat. Once I have trained enough with a weapon, it becomes an extension of my body. I can extend my body's strength through the weapon, and the result of it is what you've just seen. Depending on the weapon, it can take a little effort or a huge effort. Blades are my specialty, chains not so much," Keitaro explained, climbing to his feet. "I think that tied the score at three a piece. One point for countering, one point for the knockdown,"

"Right," Tai said, climbing to his feet. "I wasn't expecting you to pull something like that. I figured you would pull the loyalty card, but since you are going to be fighting like that, I guess I can count on an aggressive fight from here on out,"

"Actually, to be honest, that drained me. I'm fighting on pure instinct from here on out. No more special tricks, no more hidden abilities, just humble and outright flying fists of fury," Keitaro chuckled.

"Humble outright flying fists of fury?" Tai asked. "You just said armed combat is your area of expertise,"

"Dude, I was on a team that Alex lead. You honestly think he wouldn't prepare us for situations outside our comfort zone?" Keitaro asked. "Albeit, I'm not as good as I'd like to be, but I'm good enough to hold my own against the other members of the team,"

"Ruler taught you hand-to-hand?" Tai asked, raising an eyebrow. "That means you learned Tiger Style Hand-To-Hand,"

"Your point is?" Keitaro asked, smiling.

"When Alex, Ken, and I started training in our respective styles, we each chose a style to cover the weaknesses of the other. Ken chose Ape, whose weaknesses are covered by Alex's Tiger Style, whose weaknesses are covered by my Dragon Style, and my Dragon Style's weaknesses are covered by Ken's Ape style," Tai explained, "Fighting you, would be like fighting Alex. Meaning I would know everything needed to counter your offense,"

"Unorthodox Fighting skills cannot be countered," Jason said from the sidelines.

"Unorthodox or not, Dragon Style always prevails. Which is why I chose it. Even though Ken's fighting style covers Dragon Style's weaknesses, When I fight, I have no weaknesses," Tai boasted.

"I don't know what has overcome you, Tai, but I fear you have changed for the worse," Keitaro said.

"Changed? For the worse? I'm not the one who is pursuing the pipe dream of cleaning up this damned town," Tai said, "If it were up to me, I'd just let Tommy have his way and live peaceful-"

"Shut The Hell Up,"

Four strong words interrupted Tai just before he fell to the ground, unconscious. Jason and Keitaro looked all around to see who had knocked Tai out and who had spoken.

"Up here," the voice said, cold and unforgiving.

Looking in a tree, the two saw Kuro. He was leaning against the trunk of the tree, a twig sticking out of his mouth with his gun propped against his leg. Arms folded behind his head.

"I was getting tired of waiting. Figured I'd better see what the hold up was," Kuro said, "Then I find you two playing footsie?"

"Kuro," Keitaro growled, "Tai had it coming to him. Why didn't you just let me finish it?"

"I wanted to prove to the Strong Headed fool that he had weaknesses. You had him," Kuro said, "He irked me,"

"Glad you came along, they would've torn each other to shreds," Jason said, "Any idea where the others are?"

"Ruler is at Tommy's compound. Ken, Vinnie, and Aidan are currently scoping out the competition for us atop the Sports Asylum, and only that fool," Kuro indicated Tai, "knows how to reach the top without being spotted. For now, we set up a small camp and wait for him to awaken,"

"Are you sure we can just sit here and wait?" Keitaro asked.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Tommy has goons patrolling the city. Is there any chance any of those squads will come this far out?" Keitaro asked.

"None. They are keeping a tight perimeter. I monitored them for a while before getting bored," Kuro explained.

Tommy's fist slammed into Alex's opened palm. His right leg swung in a wide arc, a plain view roundhouse that Alex blocked by simply bringing up his left knee. Tommy may have increased his physical strength, but it didn't improve his strategy. Alex used the momentary confusion to strike Tommy's chest with three quick open palm fists, sending the crooked business man sliding backwards. Tommy doubled over, clutching his ribs. Alex braced himself on his knees and drew in slow deep breaths to control his breathing. A loud country tune was heard, which sounded odd. Alex looked up to see Tommy calmly removing a cellphone from his pocket.

"Leons," Tommy answered, "I'm kinda busy boys. What is it?" A pause followed by anger sweeping over Tommy's face, "I told you to scare the kids. Not kill them!" Another pause followed by a smile spreading over Tommy. "So you killed that child? This may work to my advantage then. Bring me his body. Bring the old man too. If you have managed to capture the other renegades that Ruler has been commanding, bring them all. Bring them to the Gladiator Stadium inside building three," Tommy said hanging up.

"Gladiator Stadium?" Alex asked. "What in the hell am I missing?"

"Well, Sheriff, since you broke into my compound and began fighting me, my crew have been rounding up your friends. I figured since you went through all that trouble to get at me, why not have an audience? We will continue this fight in the Gladiator Stadium. Rest up, my friend," Tommy sneered.

"NO!" Alex shouted, rage consuming him. "WE WILL FINISH NOW!"

"You will calm the fuck down and meet me in fifteen minutes in the Gladiator Stadium. This Stadium has been built specifically to house our final fight. Out of my sight," Tommy said, hoisting Christina to her feet and leading her out of the voided room.

_Great. I had him worn down. Now he's taking fifteen to rejuvenate while I've gotta find this Gladiator Stadium,_ Alex thought, dropping his hands. Shaking his head, He walked out the way he had come in.

Mr. Ruler's plan was thwarted as Hoffman burst into the small control room and pulled the elder Ruler to his feet.

"This way," he stated dully.

"Wh-What?" Mr. Ruler said.

"We have orders from Leons to bring you and all of the others to witness something special,:" Hoffman said, his eyes gleaming behind his glasses.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Ruler asked.

"We know all about your attempt to distract us. We've been monitoring every move made inside the store and outside. We also know about the sniping squadron Ruler has set up atop the Asylum. We know about his two buddies and his ex-soldiers who are on the outskirts. We'll be bringing everyone to the Gladiator Stadium Tommy built. A very special show is being planned for you all to watch," Hoffman said.

"What kind of show?" Mr. Ruler demanded.

"The details will be revealed later," Hoffman replied. "This way please,"

Hoffman pushed Mr. Ruler forward and into the main room, where the other members of Hoffman's squad was loading everyone into a heavily armored school bus. Hoffman nodded before joining his squad for a brief meeting.

"Commander Arrowood, Mr. Ruler is aboard the bus. We're ready for transportation," Hoffman said.

"Thank you, Jonathon. Alright, You join Ryan and David on the bus," The Commander said, "Steven and I will follow in our hummer,"

"What is going through your mind?" Tommy asked, looking to Christina.

"I'm trying to figure out why you stopped that fight when you know you had Ruler beat?" Christina asked.

"Because I want the entire town to witness the downfall of their hero," Tommy laughed, "My security teams are bringing his resistance squad to watch his death at my hands,"

"You think you can kill Ruler even though he beat your "prize" fighting cage champion without breaking a sweat?" Christina asked.

"Did you not just witness what happened in there when I activated my Talismen system?" Tommy asked.

"What? Some numbers on your sissy band counted up and Ruler still kept pace with you," Christina asked.

"For the final fight, I'm raising the number all the way to 100. Ruler will be over powered instantly and the fight will be over within minutes," Tommy said.

"Yeah cause you've already worn him down," Christina laughed, "You wouldn't do it when he was at one hundred percent,"

"Because at one hundred percent, he has uncanny abilities to figure out how to overcome the odds. I am too smart to allow that happen when I seek victory," Tommy laughed louder.

Looking at a computer screen, Tommy saw that the audience had arrived and where being settled down. He picked up a walkie talkie and smiled.

"Put the boy's body on the drop lift. I want it to be ready to descend upon the battlefield should something go awry with our initial plan," Tommy said.

"Not so sure your plan will work," Christina asked, "So your going to use a dead body to shock Ruler while you deliver the final blow,"

"Shut your mouth," Tommy said, bring his hand across her face, leaving a hand print. "You're going to sit in the audience and enjoy the show as well. Then, after I've killed your hero, everyone in attendance will become my slaves and run my drugs throughout the town. Now if you would, please be quiet, I have a speech to prepare," Tommy said, returning to his desk.

Alex finally found the stadium he had been instructed to find. He approached it to find it desolate, before entering and seeing his family and friends sitting beside Christina. They looked to be listening to someone give a speech. Creeping closer, Alex heard Tommy speaking.

"So as I raise my rei to full power, I wish for you all to witness the true terror behind Tommy Leons as I destroy your hometown hero, Alex Ruler. Get in here Ruler!" Tommy shouted as the doors before Alex flew open.

Alex walked into the arena slowly. Taking in everything around him, Alex turned his attention to Tommy, Alex saw the numbers on the wrist band rising to 100. Swallowing hard, he clenched his fists tightly as he examined Tommy. He still looked like shit, considering the beating he had taken earlier from Alex before increasing his rei. This gave Alex hope that Tommy's body would be injured on the inside still.

"Ruler!" Keitaro shouted from the stands. "His shins are still weak from my blade piercing them,"

Alex seemingly ignored the comment, but made a mental note incase things got ugly. Tommy's wristband finished counting, as the man took a fighting stance similar to one Alex had encountered before. The stance was called "The Tri-Prong" and involved the user to use both their hands and one foot to strike, maintaining their full weight on one leg. Alex crouched into his tiger stance. The room, which had been buzzing with anticipation, suddenly felt quiet as Alex extended all his senses towards Tommy. As Tommy made his move, Alex noted how slow his movements were. _A result of all that rei surging through his muscles untrained,_ Alex thought, back flipping out of the way.

"You've still got some fight left you afterall," Tommy sneered.

"I already see one flaw in your incredible strength," Alex shot back. "You have too much untrained rei coursing through your body. You are extremely stronger than me, by also extremely slower. So if I stay out of arm's reach, I can just wait until the rei shuts down your system from an overload before I beat the shit out of you,"

"Wrong," Tommy shouted, leaping into the air, with the spotlights backing him. As he descended, he didn't see Alex form an 'X' with his arms. The impact created a crater in the floor. Tommy was captured in mid-air, but Alex was struggling beneath his weight and strength. "I'm going to keep coming at you until you give, Ruler,"

"Then you'll die from the overload, cause I never give up!" Alex shouted, backflipping and bringing his foot around and into Tommy's chin.

The impact of that kick would have crippled a normal person. But Tommy had been pumping his body full of Rei so he only knocked back about three feet. Nodding, Tommy smiled as the drop lift descended upon the fighters. Chase's body lay upon it, unmoving. Alex and everyone else stared wild eyed as the body descended. Alex ran over, and placed his hand upon Chase's chest. Looking up at Tommy, anger filled Alex's eyes. His hands dropped to his sides, before forming fists. His body started shaking terribly.

"You," Alex said, barely audible.

"I'm sorry, did I offend you?" Tommy laughed. "The son of a bitch shouldn't have been following his daddy's footsteps and sticking his nose where it didn't belong,"

"You," Alex stated, a little louder.

"Then he follows his uncle into a well laid out trap that no one saw coming, and gets himself killed just like his dad." Tommy said.

"YOU BASTARD!" Alex shouted, as rage fully consumed his body.

Alex hit Tommy a flurry of punches, kicks, knees, elbows, and chops. The rei coursing through Tommy's body slowed him down to the point that he couldn't evade, block, or counter. A well placed kick to the face broke Tommy's nose, an open palm to the jaw broke it, and a sharp over the shoulder toss caused Tommy to land awkwardly in a pile of rubble. Tommy shoved rubble from his body before tossing the biggest boulder at Alex. Alex couldn't dodge it, and wound up trapped behind the boulder and wall. His left arm was trapped and he couldn't get it free.

"I'm going to enjoy this kill, Ruler. First time I've got to use all this power in a long time. Say good-" Tommy was saying before a loud **BOOM!** was heard.

Looking behind Tommy, Alex smiled as he saw Chase, standing in a standard firing position, holding Frank's magnum towards the ceiling.

"The next shot won't miss, you egotistical bastard. You're under arrest!" Chase said, his voice unwavering, as he drew aim on Tommy's chest.

"But How? You were killed! A heart attack!" Tommy shouted, moving forward until Chase pulled the hammer back on the magnum.

"It was simple really," Alex explained from his position. "Once I figured out yout master plan of targeting Frank's store, I slipped Chase some special pills we used in the service that slows down the heartbeat so slow that anyone who doesn't use a computer to check your vitals thinks your dead. Just now, when I placed my hand on his chest, I slipped him the magnum. You're finished Tommy. My reinforcements have already came and arrested your men. Keitaro, Ken, Tai, Aidan, Kuro, get over here and cuff him," Alex said as Mr. Ruler and Frank helped him to his feet. "Read him his rights and get him out of here. We're charging him with like thirty-five charges,"

They walked past Tommy until Alex stopped.

"Just a minute guys, before you cuff him," Alex said before delivering a stiff right hook to Tommy's jaw. "That's for Alyson, you bastard,"

Outside the compound, Alex met up with Marshall Cooper. Cooper, a stocky man with short hair and eyes that had seen hell, shook Alex's hand before questioning him about how he caught Tommy in the act.

"It was simple. I knew Tommy would try to storm Frank's store once I shut down the town. Slipped my nephew a pill that he could use to fake his death, which I knew Tommy would use to piss me off. While we were fighting the first time, I gained as much info as I needed on the talismen system he was using, and I'm sending it off to Jimmy down in forensics to see if he can learn anything from it. Tommy and his Leons boys made the mistake of leaving their imprint on their footage and saving it to their computers. He is being charged with Possession, Possession with Intent to sell, Manufactoring, Soliciting, selling to minors, rape, assault on a female, bribing, and a few other lesser charges. I've gotta get to the hospital, some unforeseen dangers occurred that I really need to have looked at,"

Cooper let Alex leave.

A few days later….

Alex, Tai, Ken, Kuro, Aidan, and Keitaro had all gathered in Polkville Square. Alex stood behind a podium in full uniform. He cleared his throat and got the attention of all the towns people.

"Thank you all for coming out. Today is the day for celebration. Today, we mark in history as our reclamation of our town. You, the people of Polkville, elected me as Sheriff, not knowing if I was as good as my father. You chose me to take control of the situation here in town that no one else could take control of. I did just that, but I didn't do it alone. I had the finest help a marine or a sheriff could ask for. Deputy Tai Kwondo, Deputy Ken Manson, Corporal Larry "Kurokon" Armstrong, Major Joseph "Keitaro" Smith, and Sergeant Avery "Aidan" Kenta. These fine men helped me out in my crusade to rid this town of Tommy Leons and his Leons Boys Mafia. Looking into the future, no one knows what it holds for Polkville, for me, or for these men. I do know that if The Garza Gang show their faces in this town, they will get the same smack down that Tommy Leons got. For reasons I cannot discuss though, this meeting is also about making some changes to the roster of Police Officers in town. Deputy Tai Kwondo has asked to be relinquished of his duties to return to the martial arts school where he will continue shaping the martial artists of tomorrow. Taking his place as deputy will be Corporal Larry "Kurokon" Armstrong. Kurokon, was selected by myself to handle a military problem for his inane ability to conjure up some unique devices. He will proudly serve this community just as he served our country. Ken Manson has requested that he moved from patrol duty to paperwork. Taking his place as a patrolling officer, Sergeant Avery "Aidan" Kenta. Sergeant Kenta, just like Kurokon, was chosen by me for military reasons to handle a problem for his computer skills. He will serve our community just as proudly as he served our country. Last but not least, I'm instating a third deputy to the roster, in one Major Joseph "Keitaro" Smith. Major Smith, will do just as well as the other two former soldiers at serving our community. I now intend to move forward with the third reason this meeting was held," Alex said turning to Christina, her husband and children. "From the bottom of my heart, I am truly sorry that your family was dragged down here from Maine. This all happened because of me. I vow to never let anything like this happen again,"

"Apology accepted, Alex," Christina said, hugging him lightly.

"Now for the main reason this meeting was held," Alex said, seeing a sleek black SUV pull up. Out of the SUV stepped his mother, Alyson, Serrita, Maggie, and a red haired girl with glasses. They joined the crowd as Alex continued talking. "I have been through hell these past few weeks as Sheriff and I wouldn't have survived without the support of one person. So Alyson Jergens, will you marry me?"

"YES!" Alyson shouted, rushing to the stage and jumping into his arms before kissing him.

The entire crowd cheered with excitement and someone even yelled "It's About Time".

Hours later…..

Keitaro sat on the edge of the stage with children gathered around him as he told the story of how the final fight went down. Alex, Tai, Ken, Kuro, Aidan, Alyson, Maggie, and Serrita all stood behind him laughing at the children's expressions. The girl from earlier with red hair and glasses approached Kuro and lead him off away from everyone else. Keitaro saw this and paused his story.

"AYE KURO! Don't do nothing I wouldn't do! If you do, name it after me!" Keitaro yelled, laughing.

"Question is Kei, what wouldn't you do?" Alex asked, as Alyson kissed his cheek. "Just you wait until the honeymoon, gorgeous,"

"Oh yeah, what am I going to get then?" Alyson asked.

"You'll see," Alex said.

"Anyways, kids. There I was, backed into a corner. There was hundreds of workers coming out of the abandoned mill, each one armed with a weapon more dangerous than the last. It looked like ole Keitaro here was a goner for sure, but out of nowhere, I summoned the strength to fight my way out of…" Keitaro was saying before Aidan interrupted him.

"He means but out of nowhere, Aidan, Kuro, and Tai showed up with a special grenade that saved him," Aidan said, causing everyone to laugh.

**What lies ahead for Polkville, Sheriff Ruler, his future wife, and his deputies? Find out in Hometown Justice: Vengeance **


End file.
